


We’re Having A Baby

by Steed73



Category: To the Manor Born
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steed73/pseuds/Steed73
Summary: With the announcement that they are having a baby, Richard and Audrey are blissfully happy, but will they stay that way?Follows on from Unexpected Guests





	1. The Announcement

The sun was still shining it’s rays over Grantleigh when Richard and Audrey approached the front door. Audrey hugged her husbands arm to her chest feeling immense happiness.

“Your mother is going to be so pleased I know she’s wanted to be a grandmother for a long time”

Stopping their progress Richard turned to her “Yes she has, I’m so happy darling...you make me very happy”

Audrey smiled “You make me happy too Richard more than I thought it was possible to be”

Returning her smile he pressed a kiss to her lips before they continued on to the manor. Brabinger was there to greet them, taking the picnic basket from Richard.

“Is Mother back yet Brabinger?”

“No Sir, she is still out with her gentlemen friend but I believe they will be here for dinner. Miss Frobisher will be here to”

“Right, I forgot Henry and Marjory were coming for dinner. Thank you Brabinger”

 

Sitting on the settee in their bedroom before dinner, Richard watched as Audrey went through her wardrobe plucking dresses from their hangers and throwing them on to the bed.

"What are you doing darling?"

Audrey sighed “I’m trying to find something to wear, I seem to be growing bigger by the second. I’m sure I wasn’t as big as this morning”

She wasn’t of course, you couldn’t see a bump or anything yet. He had felt a firmness that wasn’t there before when he touched her stomach but apart from that you couldn’t tell she was pregnant.

Knowing that he should probably not say that to her, he rose from the settee crossing the room to stand in front of her. His arms slid around her waist bringing her closer to him, her hands resting on his chest she looked into his eyes.

“You are beautiful darling, no matter what you wear”

Audrey blushed at his words, running a hand up his shoulder, her thumb brushed his neck. 

“Do you really think so darling?”

Richard placed his lips next to her ear and whispered: “I do darling, you are my very beautiful, very sexy wife”. He kissed her ear then pulled back to capture her lips in a soft kiss.

Knowing that dinner would be in a few minutes Audrey reluctantly broke the kiss, her thumb stroking along the line of his jaw.

“We can continue that later darling but now let’s go and share our happy news”

Richard smiled taking her hand as they made their way downstairs.

 

They were all gathered in the drawing-room. Mrs Poo, Henry and Marjory. Richard and Audrey entered and stood by the fireplace.

Brabinger was just about to leave the room when Richard stopped him. “Actually Brabinger would you stay for a moment, Audrey and I have some news”

Mrs. Poo heard this and turned her head to look at Richard “Bedrich? What news, what is going on?”

Richard took Audrey’s hand and looked into her eyes, when she nodded at him he turned to the others.

“Audrey...Audrey is pregnant” he said holding her hand a little tighter.

Mrs. Poo moved towards the couple. "Audrey, do you mean…?" The grin on her face growing Audrey met her eyes, her smile matching Maria’s as she nodded.

She squeezed Richard’s hand. "Yes, we’re having a baby."

Henry grinned “Congratulations Audrey, Richard, this is a cause for celebration” he kissed Audrey on the cheek and shaking Richard’s hand.

Marjory hugged Audrey “Oh Aud how marvelous, a baby, I’m so happy for you both”

Brabinger shook Richard’s hand warmly “Congratulations Sir, I’m so pleased for you both”

“Thank you Brabinger”

 

The rest of the evening was spent enjoying a wonderful meal and Maria telling everyone stories about Richard as a baby.

“He was such a lovely baby, always had a smile on his face,” Maria told them “except when he lost his favorite rattle, then he was a little monster”

“Oh mother really, I wasn’t that bad” Richard rolled his eyes.

“And how would you know you were a baby,” Maria told him.

“Oh do tell Mrs. Poo,” Marjory said.

“Well, I was quite upset about not being able to find the rattle. It had been mine when I was younger, a family heirloom. It was one of the only things I took with me when we left home in '39”

Audrey looked over to Richard who smirked at her, he’d told her previously about his mother's leaving home in '39 routine.

“I couldn’t find it anywhere and Bedrich was crying and wouldn’t stop. I searched everywhere and do you know where I found it?”

They all shook there heads as Maria paused for effect.

“In the carrot stew, I think he must have left it in the pile carrots I had chopped. So I cleaned it off and gave it to Bedrich and he went back to his normal smiling self”

Everyone laughed even Richard who normally didn’t like it when his mother told stories about him.

When it was just the two of them left in the drawing-room later that night Audrey held her hands out to her husband.

“Ready for bed darling,” she asked as he took her hands in his.

“Yes, it’s been a long day”

“Mmm...But a happy one”

“Yes a very happy one indeed,” he said just before his lips captured hers.

 

 

A few nights later they were sitting together on the settee in their bedroom when Audrey started to trail kisses up Richard’s neck.

Over the past week since she’d told him she was pregnant they hadn’t been intimate. Every time she had tried to initiate something he had stopped her saying he was tired.

This night was no different from the others. Richard grabbed her arms and gently moved her away from him “Darling wait...I don’t think we should...”

“Don’t you want me Richard, am I not desirable to you anymore?” Audrey asked tearfully turning away from him.

He captured her chin between his fingers gently turned her back to face him “Oh my darling no, of course I find you desirable, I want you all the time”

“Then what’s the matter” 

“Audrey, I...I’m afraid...I’m afraid of hurting you and the baby” Richard whispered.

She sighed in relief and took his hand “Darling you won’t hurt me or the baby it doesn’t work like that”

“You’re sure it’s alright?”

She smiled and cupped his cheek “Yes darling, I promise. Now, where was I?”

Richard chuckled pointing at his neck “Right here darling”

Audrey ran her fingers into his hair tugging him closer, bringing her lips to his neck and nipping at the flesh there before soothing it with her tongue.

“Mmm, I love it when you do that..” Richard moaned

Audrey paused her movements on his neck, she pulled back and smiled at him.

“Do you darling? What about this?”

She pulled him to her with his tie crashing her lips to his. He moaned as she deepened the kiss her tongue dueling with his.

Breaking the kiss Richard tried to catch his breath.

“I love that as well...I love you Audrey” he panted.

“I love you too darling, so very much”


	2. Argument

They weren’t having a good day today, Richard had tried to work out what he had done to annoy her but he couldn’t think of anything. It all came to a head that evening. Sitting in the drawing-room after dinner, Richard was finishing his brandy and stood to pour himself another one.

“You really have no idea do you” Audrey snapped.

“I’m sorry darling I don't know what do you mean?”

She rolled her eyes “You have no idea what today is do you?”

“Sorry darling, no I don’t”

“You are always the same, always putting your business above me”she fumed.

Richard was shocked and angered at her words, he had never put his business above her.

“Audrey you know that isn’t true” his voice trembled with the effort to contain his anger.

"No I don’t. You value your profits above all else don’t you?" She shouted.

That was the last straw before he could stop himself Richard retaliated "Don't you value the Manor above me?" he bellowed.

As soon as the words left his lips he regretted them. He knew it wasn’t true but he couldn’t stop himself.

Audrey’s eyes narrowed in rage.

“Get out." She calmly told him.

Richard took a step toward her intent on apologizing "Audrey, I –"

"Get Out." She shouted pointing towards the door.

"Please...Audrey..."

Looking to the table beside her she picked up the glass figurine there and threw it at him as she screamed: “GET OUT”.

Richard ducked out of the way as the vase flew past him hitting the bookcase behind him. Having never seen his wife in such a rage Richard thought it best to leave her be for now. He turned and left the room, running straight into Brabinger and his mother.

Maria said nothing she just patted her son's arm before entering the drawing-room while Richard was left standing with Brabinger.

Maria found Audrey huddled on the sofa crying. She sighed and sat down beside her putting anarm around her.

"Are you alright my dear?" She asked.

Audrey nodded tears still running down her face. “Oh Maria, I said some horrible things to him”

Maria nodded “I heard so did Brabinger”

Audrey pulled a tissue out of her sleeve and dabbed at her eyes “I didn’t mean any of it, I just oh I don’t know”

“Don’t worry my dear it’s just pregnancy hormones and Bedrich said some things he didn’t mean either. He knows you don’t value the Manor above him” 

“I hope he does”

“I’m sure he does, he was just lashing out because he was hurt....Brabinger told me what today was, I’m sorry my dear”

 

Meanwhile outside in the hall Brabinger was explaining to Richard why Audrey had not been herself today.

“Today is the anniversary of the death of Madam’s father Sir”

“Oh my god, I didn’t know...and now I’ve gone and made it worse...I’m an idiot”

“I wouldn’t say that Sir. I believe madam has a case of the pregnancy hormones, it can make women do strange things. My sister had it”

“I need to apologize to her” Richard said walking towards the door.

“If I may suggest Sir, give Mrs. Polouvicka just a few more moments with madam, I’m sure everything will be fine”

 

Not more than five minutes later the drawing-room door opened and Audrey stepped out. Seeing the dried tears on her face Richard went to her.

“Oh darling I’m so sorry I didn’t mean what I said,” Richard said

Audrey threw herself into his arms holding him tightly to her.

“I know darling neither did I, I’m so sorry” 

Richard closed his eyes and kissed her cheek “It’s alright, everything’s alright now.”

He held her until he felt some of the tension in her body ease then pulled back enough to look in her eyes.

“Come on darling let’s go to bed, you need your rest”

 

Finally settled in bed that night they were lying face to face their arms around each other.

Richard pulled her closer, his forehead resting on hers. “I’m sorry I didn’t know about your father darling”

Audrey ran her hand over his back “It’s alright, I didn’t say anything you couldn’t have known”

“I’m your husband I should have known.”

“Let’s talk of something else please darling” Audrey whispered

Not wanting to upset her further Richard changed the subject as she had asked.

"I thought of some baby names." 

Audrey was surprised "You have?"

He nodded "Yes. I was thinking maybe Amelia for a girl.”

She smiled "I like that. Or Katherine."

"Or Elizabeth after the Queen” Richard suggested.

"What about Maria for your mother? I think she would like that." She sighed bringing her hand up to run her fingers through his hair.

“Yes she would, what about Grace? Isn't that nice?”

"I like that darling. What about Richard for a boy?.”

"No, I don’t think I want a son named after me, I want him to have his own identity”

Audrey nodded “Maybe for a middle name then and something like Freddy or maybe Arthur for a Christian name."

She rolled onto her back taking his hand she placed it on her stomach. She wasn’t really showing yet but he could feel a slight roundness there.

“I think it’s a girl darling” she whispered as he ran his hand along her belly.

“A little princess for me to spoil, boy or girl it doesn’t matter darling as long as you are both healthy”

Rolling on top of her, careful to keep his weight on his arms that were either side of her head, Richard leaned down and kissed her forehead, then her cheek.

Audrey reached a hand up to the side of his neck directing his lips to hers. She moved her other hand down beneath his pajama bottoms, fondling him.

When she felt the immediate response of his body to her touch and the way he groaned she smiled against his lips.

Richard moved his kisses to her neck, reaching down he pulled her nightdress up, grazing his fingers over her thigh.

With one hand still wrapped around his arousal, she tugged on his hair with the other bringing his lips back to hers.

Richard’s hand was now running along the side of her backside. Feeling the heat between them rise he sat up and removed her nightdress and then got rid of his pajama bottoms.

He ran his hand down her stomach before moving his fingers lower easing one insider her, his thumb circling her sensitive bud.

Pumping his fingers inside her tight channel he stroked her until he felt her walls tighten around he fingers and she cried out.

"Please darling, I need more" Audrey begged.

She sat up pushing him back as she turned her back to him and got on her knees, leaning forward onto her hands.Richard who was now kneeling behind her grinned at her as her head turned to look at him giving him a saucy smile.

He moved closer to her until his chest rested along her back and kissed her ear.

Audrey could feel his arousal resting against her backside so she wiggled and rubbed against him causing him to moan. 

She couldn’t wait any longer “Don’t make we wait Richard”

He chuckled kissing her neck, then guided himself into her. He entwined his fingers with hers where they rested on the bed and began moving in a steady rhythm. He nipped and sucked her neck increasing her pleasure.

Richard concentrated on bringing her to a release again before he reached his own. Letting go of one of her hands he reached down to her stomach then moving lower to just above where they were joined, his fingers pressing against her.

"Oh my god yes, Richard!" she shouted

She pushed her hips back against him the sensations he was creating within her too much.

Richard felt her contract around him with another climax and thrust into her again and again before reaching his own release, his chest heaving with exhaustion.

Kissing her cheek he pulled out of her and helped her to lay back on her side before he spooned her from behind.

"Richard," she whispered

"Yes darling," he answered

"Let’s not do the fighting part next time just the making up”

Richard chuckled “I think we can do that darling”


	3. Cravings

As they arrived at St Mary’s hospital in London Richard began to feel nervous. What if there was something wrong with the baby or Audrey, his mind conjured up all sorts of different scenarios. He had insisted that Audrey see the specialist here for her first scan. They had a dedicated unit call the Lindo Wing, full of the best doctors and nurses in the world.

Audrey had thought that she would be perfectly alright with the local hospital but Richard had insisted. He wanted the best for his wife and child so she had agreed.

Now she was laying on the bed ready for the scan, Richard stood next to her his hand resting on the bed behind her head watching as the monitor glided over her abdomen

"There you are." The nurse said. Richard and Audrey both turned there heads to look at the screen.

Richard’s eyes wandered over the screen trying to see their baby but all he saw were black and white shapes nothing that resembled a baby, their baby. He looked down at Audrey to see tears in her eyes.

“Oh it's beautiful, can you see darling?” She asked Richard

He shook his head “I’m sorry darling I…I don’t see anything” Audrey grabbed his hand reassuring him it was okay.

“Here you are Sir, just look right there” the nurse pointed to the screen where the head of the baby was.

Now he knew where to look Richard could see the shape of a head. He could see his baby, their baby and Audrey was right he or she was beautiful.

 

When they got back to their London flat Richard stopped her just inside the door. “Audrey I just wanted to say that...that seeing our little baby this morning...I’ve never been happier, I love you”

Audrey took his hand placing his palm on her stomach “I love you too darling” she said kissing him.

As she pulled back her stomach rumbled in hunger.

“Are you hungry darling” Richard chuckled.

She nodded sighing “Yes and tired, I could use a nap to be honest. Richard have we got any chocolate, I’m craving something very chocolatey at the moment”

He shook his head “I don't think so, look why don’t you go and have a laydown and I’ll go out and buy lots of chocolatey things alright”

“Thank you darling, you’re so good to me”

 

Thirty minutes later Richard found himself in one of his own supermarkets picking up everything that had chocolate in it. It seemed that his wife had developed a craving for anything chocolate related. He had a basket full of chocolate mousse, chocolate ice cream, biscuits and a large bar of milk chocolate.

He hoped it was enough to satisfy her cravings. As he made his way to the checkout he heard his name being called out.

”Mr. DeVere, oh sorry I mean Sir Richard. I thought that was you.” the old lady said.

”Mrs. Grant how nice to see you” Richard replied.

Emily Grant was nearly 70 and an old friend of Richard’s mother. He had helped her and her husband find new jobs and paid their rent for a while when they were made redundant.

“I’ve told you before dear it’s Emily. What are you doing here, my you’ve got a sweet tooth” she said looking into his basket.

”Oh it’s not for me it’s for my wife. She’s pregnant you see and had a craving for chocolate” Richard explained.

“Oh how lovely, we’ll if she’s got a chocolate craving you better get these for her,” Emily said picking a pack of chocolate brownies off the shelf.

”Now I must be off Albert will be wanting his Lunch. He gets really cranky if it’s not on the table. Tell your mother I said hello” she said patting his arm before she walked away

”I will, thank you Emily” Richard smiled at her.

On his way back home he thought about getting Audrey a little present so he popped into a bookshop and picked up a baby name book for them to look at.

When he returned he found her in the living room reading the paper, when she saw him enter she jumped up and took the bag from him.

“Oh, darling you’ve done brilliantly” before he could reply she had ripped open the packet of brownies and had taken a bite out of one.

“Mmm these are so good” she moaned.

 

Later after they’d had lunch and were sitting on the settee together Richard showed Audrey the book he’d bought her.

“Richard what a lovely gift” 

“I thought we could get some ideas and look they have the meaning of the names too.” He said pointing at the open book.

“You are such a sweet man,” she said running her hand up his thigh and kissing him.

Richard deepened the kiss when he felt Audrey’s hand squeeze his thigh.  As his arousal grew he knew he had to have her standing he pulled Audrey up with him.

Reaching behind her he undid the zip of her skirt and let it fall to the floor, then running his hands down the back of her thighs he lifted her into his arms.

She giggled wrapping her legs around his waist, realizing that as she grew bigger with their child she wouldn’t be able to wrap her legs around him like this for a while meant she was going to make the most of it now.

Once he had a firm hold on her he walked to their bedroom laying her down on their bed on her back.

“Richard” she moaned as he kissed down her throat to her chest.

“Darling…mmm…I thought we were going to look at the book” she whispered 

He didn’t answer just moved his lips back to hers, his tongue probing the seam of her lips. When she opened her mouth under his he moaned, the sound vibrating into her mouth.

Breaking the kiss he again trailed opened mouthed kisses down her neck. He began to undo the buttons of her blouse tugging it free and throwing it behind his back.

She groaned when he then removed her bra and lowered his mouth to her breasts, sucking and licking one while his hand massaged the other.

“Darling” she moaned again as he pulled her underwear down her legs.

“Richard, I need you darling…now”

Richard began to rid himself of the confines of his clothes quickly ending up in the same state of undress as her.

Climbing onto the bed he slowly kissed down her chest to her stomach making his way to her core. His tongue rolled and flicked against her, Audrey reached down to hold on to his head, her fingers tangling in his hair.

She came undone moments later, his name on her lips.

Not giving her a chance to recover he moved over her, she felt him hard against her thigh.

Audrey whispered his name wanting him where she needed him most. He positioned himself at her entrance feeling how she still pulsed from her earlier climax. Looking into her eyes he entered her.

Richard groaned as he slid easily inside her, she was so wet and tight the sensation had him near release already.

He held still giving her a chance to adjust before he started moving, thrusting deep into her. He braced himself on his elbows careful not to crush her or their growing baby with his weight.

Keeping himself braced on his left arm his hand reached between them and found her sensitive bud, his fingers circling over her.

“Oh, Richard…yes…” Audrey panted as she moved her legs higher on his waist, the angle giving her the deeper penetration she craved.

“Mmm…harder darling…please…” She moaned.

Richard did as she asked pushing into her deep, hard and fast. When she had first told him she was pregnant he had been reluctant to make love to her afraid of hurting the baby but after talking with her and then a very embarrassing conversation with DR Horton he had been convinced that everything was fine.

“Richard…right there…yes…” she moaned overcome with pleasure.

Richard change the angle of his thrusts pounding into her just at the spot she craved. He kept up his fast rhythm until he felt her start to tighten around him and she released a strangled scream.

He followed her moments later coming with a growl of her name. His head dropped to her shoulder, they were both panting, coming down from their high.

Audrey moved her hand to the back of his neck, then into his hair tugging slightly. Richard lifted his head and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

“That chocolate really gave me some energy” Audrey giggled

“Well if that’s what I can expect from your chocolate craving I think you should have it everyday darling” Richard chuckled.

 


	4. More Cravings

On their last night in London Audrey had wanted to go out for dinner and Richard unable to deny her anything took her to a cozy little restaurant near their flat. He wanted to be near home if she started to feel tired.

“Are you sure you’re not tired darling?” He asked her

“Don’t fuss Richard, I’m perfectly alright” she said resting her hand atop his on the table

Richard smiled at her and entwined their fingers “You look beautiful this evening Audrey”

“Thank you darling...now what about dessert?”

“They do the best chocolate cake here, I know how you love chocolate” he smirked

“I think I’ll have that, then you can take me home I need you to satisfy another craving I have” she smiled

 

As soon as the bedroom door had shut Richard turned to Audrey. He walked over to her and took her face between his hands, he leaned forward pressed his lips to hers.

Audrey reached underneath his jacket wrapping her arms around his waist as she pressed herself against him.

They fumble with each other’s clothes, trying to remove the layers as fast as possible. When they were both naked he picked her up and gently laid her on the bed

Audrey moved her arms above her head as Richard kneeled between her legs. He laid his hands on her thighs, moving them up her sides and up her arms until he reached her hands clasping them in his and pinning her to the bed

He lowered his mouth to her neck as his lower body moved against hers, teasing her with the friction where their skin touched.

His lips found hers and her back rose up from the bed, her breasts now pressed against his chest. The feeling of his hairy chest against her nipples sending a shiver up her spine.

Letting go of one of her hands he reached to take a breast in his palm. She had gotten bigger there since she became pregnant and he loved feeling the weight of her beautiful breast in his hand.

He broke the kiss and buried his face in her neck, Audrey freed her other hand from his and grasped his hair as his tongue traced over her neck.

He moved his kisses down to her chest, his tongue swirling around her nipple before moving down to her stomach where he placed a gentle kiss, letting his forehead rest there where their baby was.

Audrey found herself getting teary-eyed at the tenderness of her husband's actions. She tugged on his hair bringing him back up to her.

Richard settled himself between her thighs, there bodies pressed together as he looked into her eyes.

Running her fingers through his hair Audrey sighed “We won’t be able to make love like this much longer darling, we’ll have to find a different position”

“We can consult the book, it will be fun, don’t worry darling we’ll find a way” Richard reassured her

“Yes we'll find a way, as I’ve said before you do bring out my adventurous side” she grinned

“I love you Audrey”

“And I love you Richard, you make me so very happy darling”

They made slow tender love that night and woke still wrapped in each other’s arms as the morning sun came pouring through the curtains.

 

After a late start, they made it back to the manor by early afternoon.

Shortly after they arrived, Richard had left Audrey in the drawing room while he went to take care of some estate business that had to be settled.

“Miss Frobisher to see you Madam” Brabinger announced 

“Oh Aud you‘re glowing, pregnancy definitely suits you”

Audrey laughed “Yes well at least the morning sickness has gone now. I can’t wait to hold this little one in my arms” she said running a hand across her little bump.

Marjory sat down opposite Audrey and reached to pour herself a cup of tea, then picked up a cucumber sandwich from the coffee table.

"Have you thought of any names yet?” Marjory asked

Audrey nodded “At the moment we like Grace for a girl and Archie for a boy”

Marjory smiled “I like those, what did Mrs. Poo think?”

“She said she liked them”

“Really I thought she would expect you to name a son after Richard”

“No, she didn’t say anything. I did ask him, but Richard doesn’t want his son named after him. At least not a first name”

Richard came into the drawing-room carry some papers from the estate office under his arm, he deposited them on the side table before crossing to his wife and kissing her lips gently before greeting Marjory.

“Hello Marjory, how are your rescued Hens coming along?"

“Oh very well thank you. We were just discussing your ideas for baby names”

Richard sat next to Audrey putting his arm around her shoulders and smiled

“Yes, well it won’t be long before this little one is here,” he said placing his hand on her stomach, his thumb caressing her small bump.

Audrey put her hand over his where it rested on her stomach then turned her head to look in his eyes.

“I can’t wait” she sighed

The moment was interrupted by Mrs. Poo coming into the room. 

“Oh Audrey, you are glowing, the trip to London has agreed with you,” she said sitting down next to Marjory

“Yes, it was rather nice,” she said still gazing into Richard’s eyes”

“Hello Mrs. Poo, no Henry today,” Marjory asked

Mrs. Poo sighed “Unfortunately no, the Brigadier has taken him to a horse show”

This caught Richard’s attention “I didn’t know Henry knew about horses mother”

“He doesn’t, I think the Brigadier just wanted some company”

“Oh well it’s nice to have friends” Marjory smiled

“Yes, but if he gets Henry into any trouble he’ll have me to deal with,” She said raising her finger in the air

“What possible trouble could they get themselves into at a horse show,” Richard asked 

“These places can be full of young women looking for older men with money darling” Audrey explained

Richard raised his eyebrows “Really? Well I’m sure they’ll be alright, Henry’s a sensible chap”

Mrs Poo sat up straight her hands held together tightly in her lap  “There is a saying in old Czechoslovakia, ‘Men are more easily governed through their vices than through their virtues’

Marjory looked rather uncomfortable and decided to make a quick exit “Yes well, I must be off lots to do, thanks for the tea, I’ll stop by and see you next week Aud”

Mrs. Poo stood from the settee “I will drop you off Marjory, John is taking me into the village, I have some errands to run”

When the door closed behind his mother and Marjory, Richard turned his head to look at Audrey.

“Mothers on top form today”

Audrey smirked, “Yes, was that really an old saying from Czechoslovakia?”

“I’ve no idea.” He chuckled

She got up and held her hand out to him “Let’s go for a walk darling it’s such a nice day and I need to stretch my legs after being in the car all that time”

Richard took her hand and stood in front of her “Are you sure you’re not too tired”

“I’m fine Richard honestly, now come on you can help me pick some flowers down by the lake”

Richard wrapped his arms around her waist pressing her tight against him “I already have the most beautiful flower in my possession darling” he whispered before taking his lips in a gentle kiss

 


	5. Did You Feel That?

Audrey was now over five months pregnant, she couldn’t believe how fast the time had seemed to have gone recently.

She was currently laying in bed waiting for Richard to finish changing into his pyjamas, well the bottoms anyway, she always wore the tops and now with her growing bump she found them the only thing she felt comfortable in at night.

She looked down and ran her hand over her stomach, as she rubbed she felt a kick. She gasped at the sensation, this was the first time the baby had kicked.

Hearing his wife gasp Richard rushed to the bed “What’s the matter darling, is it the baby?” He asked fear in his voice.

“It’s alright darling everything’s fine, get into bed I want to show you something”

He did as she asked and laid down next to her, Audrey reached for his hand and placed it on her belly then put her hand over his.

“Darling what..” Richard started but stopped when he felt a strong kick beneath his hand. His face was a picture of surprise.

“Audrey, my God, I felt her, I felt the baby move” he said tears in his eyes.

He moved his hand across her belly trying to follow the baby’s movements as he rested his head on her shoulder.

Audrey didn’t ask him why he had said her, if she was honest she had thought the baby was a girl from the start, woman’s intuition Mrs Poo would say.

“It’s the first time I felt her to” she said running her hand through his hair

Before they could say anything else another strong kick startled them both. Richard laughed then looked into Audrey’s eyes.

“I love you darling” he said kissing her gently on the lips.

“I love you too” she ran a finger down his cheek “Darling...I feel hungry”

Richard chuckled, “How about we sneak downstairs for a midnight snack?”

Audrey didn’t answer just threw the covers back and got out of bed, Richard put his dressing gown and slippers on and waited for her to do the same before taking her hand and walking to the kitchens.

Once they made it,  Audrey opened the fridge door and gathered everything they needed for a midnight snack while Richard put the kettle on for tea and then watched as his wife navigated around the kitchen with ease.

She placed crackers and cheese on the table along with some chocolate biscuits. Richard finished making the tea and added that to the table. He pulled out a chair for Audrey to sit down then he sat down next to her.

Audrey poured the tea and took a few biscuits while Richard munched on the cheese and crackers.

“Darling, don’t take this the wrong way but, I didn’t think you spent a lot of time in the kitchen how do you know where everything is?”

She chuckled “I used to come down here and play when I was a little girl. The cook always used to have some biscuits for me.”

“But it’s changed since then hasn’t it”

“Yes it has. After I married Marton I used to come down here at night. We never shared a bedroom you see so I was never missed and coming down here reminded me of a happier time.”

“Oh darling, come here” he pulled her from her seat to sit on his lap, his arms wrapped around her waist.

Audrey put her arm around his shoulders while her other hand fiddled with the lapel of his dressing gown.

“I’m sorry you had such an awful time Audrey, but I hope you are happier now with me”

"I am very happy with you darling," she whispered

He smiled then leaned over to pick up a chocolate biscuit “You know I think I have your chocolate craving” he said as he took a bite.

Audrey laughed “Men don’t have cravings darling”

“Well I do, I crave you all the time”

Audrey blushed at his words, she noticed a smudge of chocolate on the side of his mouth.

“You have some chocolate just here” she told him but before he could wipe it off she had leaned forward and licked it off with her tongue.

“Mmm…my two favourite things chocolate and you”

Richard grinned then buried his face into her neck laying kisses up to her ear as his arms tightened around her.

She slipped her hand inside his dressing gown, her fingers grazing his nipple as she stroked his chest.

She threw her head back in pleasure when his lips moved to her throat his teeth grazing her skin before soothing it with his tongue.

“Take me to bed darling” she sighed

Richard didn’t need to be asked twice and stood with her in his arms, as he walked back to their bedroom Audrey kissed along his neck and up to his ear before taking the lobe between her teeth biting gently.

His knees nearly buckled when he felt her bite his ear, fortunately they were right by the door of their room and he quickly hurried inside depositing her gently on the bed.

He removed his dressing gown and pyjama bottoms while she rid her self of her pyjamas.

He climbed into bed as she rolled to her side her back facing him, he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back to his chest as he spooned her.

They had found that this was the most comfortable position for her when they made love.

Audrey pressed herself back against him, her backside brushing his arousal. He moaned at the contact so she did it again.

Richard buried his face in her neck and gently cupped her breast in his hand as his other caressed her abdomen.

“Please darling, now…” she breathed feeling his arousal hot and hard against her lower back.

She reached behind her and wrapped her fingers around him, moving him to where she wanted him.

Richard pushed into her, setting a long slow rhythm letting her feel all of him as he moved his hips against her. His kissed her neck and stroked his hand below her navel making her press herself harder against him.

He whispered in her ear between kisses how good she felt, how she was the only one who could make him feel like this.

She reached her release in minutes but Richard kept moving behind her his pace increasing as he moved his hand down between her legs, stroking her just above where they were joined. Audrey cried out at the sensations he was creating within her. 

When he felt her tightening around him a second time it sent him over the edge in to his own mind blowing climax.

They were both panting from their exertions, the heat they had generated slowing dissipating.

Richard gently pulled out of her but still kept his arms around her “I love you” he whispered into her hair.

She turned her head to him raising her chin for a kiss, which he gave her before they both settled down to sleep.

Audrey entwined her fingers with his on her abdomen above where their child lay as they fell asleep.


	6. Everythings Alright Now

Shopping for baby things meant another trip to London. But Audrey didn’t mind, watching Richard shop for baby clothes was a sight she would cherish forever, he was adorable. Making sure they were the softest fabric so the baby would be comfortable.

When they reached the toy section she wasn’t sure if Richard was buying things for the baby or himself, he was picking up more toys than the baby could possibly need.

When they got back to the flat she found three very large teddy bears in the bedroom they had decided to make a nursery.

“Richard I will not have you spoiling this child”

“But I just want him or her to have everything I didn’t have as a child”

“I know darling but this is to much, three teddy bears”

“I know your right it’s just I couldn’t make up my mind”

Audrey sighed, noticing how tired his wife looked, Richard told her to go and sit down while he made her some tea.

She was now laying on the settee thoroughly exhausted from their shopping trip, how they would get everything they had bought back to the manor she didn’t know but she was sure Richard had everything organised.

Richard came in carrying a tray of tea and the chocolate brownies Audrey had taken a liking to. Placing the tray down on the coffee table he then gently lifted her feet just enough for him to slip underneath to sit down then lowered them onto his lap. He massaged the sole of her foot his fingers easing the ache there, Audrey sighed as some of the tension left her body.

“I’m sorry about the baby things Audrey, I promise I won’t buy anything else unless you say it’s alright”

She reached out a hand to place on his forearm “Oh darling I’m not saying you have to do that, just let’s be sensible we really don’t need 3 of everything”

Richard nodded “Your right of course I just get carried away sometimes, I will try and control myself in future”

Audrey smirked “I rather like it when you get carried away in certain situations darling”

His eyebrows rose before he chuckled and continued to massage her feet.

Audrey was actually surprised at how involved Richard had been in her pregnancy so far. He’d come with her to every appointment and scan and had even accompanied her to a lazmaze class.

She had no doubt that he would be a hands on father as well, changing nappies and helping with anything he could.

“Actually Audrey there is something I wanted to ask you”

“Mmm” she hummed

“It’s about Henry...I was wondering...well with him and mother being together and after I’ve got to know him better, I’ve come to view him as a...a sort of father figure”

“Richard that’s lovely darling, you should tell him”

“I will, but I was wondering when the baby is born wouldn’t it be nice if they not only had a grandmother but a grandfather too. I want our baby to think of Henry as a grandfather”

“I think that is a very sweet idea darling, I’m sure Henry would be very honoured”

“Do you think so, I’m worried mother would not approve”

“The only way to find out is to ask her, but as for me I think Henry will make a lovely grandfather to our child. Now pour me a cup of tea and pass me one of those delicious brownie things”

 

                                                                                      *******

 

Audrey came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her chest, Richard was sitting on the bed already dressed in his suit minus the jacket.

Deciding to give him a show she dropped the towel and reached for her bra. This caught Richard’s attention.

Getting up from the bed he came to stand behind her where she stood in front of the mirror. He reached around her and placed his hands on her growing stomach, gliding one hand upwards until it rested just under her breasts.

Her breasts had grown larger in the last few months and had become too sensitive for him to touch when they made love.

“You are gorgeous Audrey” he whispered in her ear, before moving his lips to her neck sucking on the flesh there.

Audrey moaned “As much as I would like to continue this darling we do have a dinner reservation”

Richard groaned and pulled away from her “Alright but when we get home I intend to kiss every part of you”

“I’ll look forward to that, now hand me my dress”

He picked up her dress and waited while she put on her underwear before handing it to her.

She put it on then turned her back to him “Would you zip me up Darling, the sooner we go the sooner we can get back here”

“Well when you put it like that” he said zipping her up then quickly grabbing his jacket before tugging her out the door.

 

                                                                                       *******

 

Audrey busied herself the following afternoon waiting for Richard to come home. He’d left earlier that morning for a business meeting in Paris with a potential supplier for Cavendish. Nigel his Managing Director had wanted him to come along to seal the deal.

Richard had agreed as long as it was a day trip, so he’d left her in bed that morning to fly to Paris and be back at lunchtime.

She looked down at her watch again. Where was he she thought to herself, he said he’d be back before twelve when he had left that morning.

“Just a hop to Paris and back darling, then I’ll treat you to a nice lunch” he’d said as he kissed her goodbye.

She switched on the television hoping to catch the 1 o’clock news.

 

“In other news, a helicopter came down over the channel today killing everyone on board, there is no word yet on who was onboard but the helicopter is believed to be owned by a supermarket chain based in London.”

 

Audrey barely made it to the chair before her knees gave way. It couldn’t be Richard, it just couldn’t be. Tears started to fall down her face and she started sobbing uncontrollably.

What would she do now, she couldn’t go on without him, he was her life. And the baby, their unborn child, what was she going to do, she couldn’t think of anything apart from him.

She was so distraught she didn’t hear the front door opening.

“Darling I’m home. I’m sorry I’m late the air space in the channel was closed for a while so we had....” Richard stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his wife sitting in the armchair in great distress.

He rushed over to her, kneeling down in front of her, his hands on her knees “Audrey what’s the matter? What’s wrong? Is it the baby?”

Audrey finally registered there was someone in the room with her and when she looked up and saw it was Richard she couldn’t believe her eyes.

“Richard! You’re alive” she cried flinging her arms around his neck holding on to him tightly.

Richard was confused, what was she going on about “Of course I’m alive, Audrey what’s happened?”

“The news...they said a, a helicopter had come down in the channel, I thought it was you” she sobbed

“Oh my darling, I’m fine see” he cupped her cheeks bringing her eyes up to meet his.

Audrey grabbed on to the lapels of his suit jacket “Promise me Richard, promise me you won’t fly in one again. Please darling I can’t bear it” she pleaded

“Audrey calm down, I promise no more helicopters” he dropped his hands to her waist as she parted her legs and he shuffled closer to her his arms wrapping around her waist holding her tightly.

“I promise darling” he whispered into her ear

After a few minutes he felt her go limp in his arms and realised she’d exhausted herself.

He tried to gently ease back but every time he moved her grip on him tightened.

“Darling come on, let me take you to lay down”

When he felt her nod against his neck he put an arm under her legs and carefully got to his feet with her in his arms.

He nudged the door to their bedroom open with his foot and manuvered her carefully through the doorway.

Laying her down gently on the bed he released his hold on her and started to move away, but wasstopped when Audrey clung to him “Don’t leave me darling...please” she whimpered in his ear

Richard’s heart broke at the sound of her voice “It’s alright darling I’m not going anywhere”

He moved her over slightly then climbed up beside her his arm wrapped around her. She pulled him even closer until there chests where pressed together and her face nuzzled into his neck. His scent calming her racing heart.

He kept a tight hold on her as she fell asleep in his arms. He could only imagine what she had felt when she’d thought she’d lost him. If he had thought Audrey had died he would have been inconsolable.

He tightened his hold on her and kissed her head as she snuggled against him, he whispered in her ear “Everything’s alright now darling, just sleep, I’ve got you”

 

Audrey awoke an hour later still encased in Richard’s arms. She pressed her lips to his neck and felt his pulse strong and steady.

Feeling her lips on his neck Richard moved so he could look in her eyes, “Darling, are you alright?”

“Yes I’m feeling better now, I’m sorry darling, it’s just when I thought that you...” she trailed off unable to finish.

“Don’t apologise for loving me Audrey, I would have been the same if I thought something had happened to you”

She shuffled back out of his embrace and started to push his jacket of his shoulders. Richard stilled her hands and looked into her eyes.

“Please Richard, make love to me darling”

“Are you sure Audrey”

She nodded “I’m sure darling I need to be close to you” he let go of her hands and took his jacket off as she removed his tie.

They continued to undress each other, until all their clothing lay on the floor.

He laid her back on the bed and leaned over her stroking her face with his fingertips before kissing her deeply.

“I need you too Audrey, I always will” he said huskily. He grabbed his pillow and moved it under her hips to make her more comfortable.

Gently he parted her legs and kneeled between them, moving closer to her he draped her legs over his thighs as he positioned himself at her entrance. As she had gotten bigger over the past few weeks they had tried different positions to accommodate her growing bump and this had been one of her favourites.

Richard glided a hand up her stomach then gripped her hips as he slid inside her. Audrey sighed in pleasure at the feel of her husband slowly entering her.

When he was fully sheathed inside her tight channel he slipped his hands under her hips then began to move against her, his eyes locked on hers as he thrust into her. He kept his pace steady, using her moans and sighs as a guide.

Moving one hand from her hips Richard began to stroke her just above where they were joined as he increased the speed of his thrusts.

Audrey started to moan at his increasing speed “Yes...don’t stop...mmm” she cried

Moments later her back arched and her legs shook as she reached her peak. The feeling of her clenching around him sent him over the edge into the most intense release.

He smiled down at her as they caught their breath then slowly eased out of her and moved to lay down next to her.

Audrey rolled to her side and snuggled up to him her head on his shoulder and an arm flung across his chest resting over his heart.


	7. Did You Hear That?

It was the middle of the night at Grantleigh and Audrey was sound asleep her head resting on her husbands chest.

Her peaceful slumber was broken when a crashing noise woke her. She lifted her head and listened for a few moments, when she didn’t hear anything she thought she must have imagined it.

She laid back down and put her arm across Richard’s chest, closing her eyes she settled back down to sleep but seconds later she heard another crash coming from downstairs.

This time she sat upright and nudged Richard “Darling” she whispered pushing his shoulder

When she got no response from her sleeping husband she pushed him harder “Richard, wake up”

"…Mmmm?" Richard mumbled turning towards her and putting his arm across her lap.

"Richard!" Audrey hissed, loudly as she pushed him onto his back forcefully.

Richard sat upright jolted awake by his wife and looked at his wife. “What is it?” He asked yawning.

“Darling, I think there is someone downstairs”

Richard sighed “Its probably one of the staff darling”

Audrey turned the bedside lamp on “No Richard, I heard a crash. What if its a burglar?”

Pausing to listen Richard heard nothing “i can’t hear anything Audrey, let’s go back to sleep”

She shook her head “No, I know I heard something” 

"Perhaps it was Brabinger, or one of the—“ Another noise came from somewhere downstairs.

“You must have heard that?" Audrey whispered, as he paused mid sentence.

"Yes," Richard whispered frowning.

“It’s a burgular," she said, grabbing Richards arm.

“It sounds like its coming from the drawing room” Richard replied.

"Perhaps we should go and look" Audrey said

“Alright I’ll go and check downstairs” He said getting up and reaching for his trousers and shirt.

Once he was dressed he reached under the bed and retrieved his cricket bat.

Audrey raised her eyebrows when she saw the cricket bat “I didn’t know you kept that there”

“Well I though it might come in handy, you know for protection”

“Right lets go” Audrey said getting out of bed

"Audrey, no, you stay here." Richard said walking to the bedroom door. There was no way he was putting Audrey in danger if there was a burglar downstairs especially in her condition.

“You can’t go down there alone, I’m coming with you” She cried, following behind him.

Richard stopped, he knew she wouldn’t take no for an answer “Alright come on” he said taking her hand in his, the cricket bat still in his other.

They quietly made there way down the stairs, as they got to the main hall Richard held her hand tighter.

As they approached the drawing room they heard another bang coming from inside, Audrey gripped Richards hand tighter as they walked towards the door.

Now they were by the door they could hear a muffled voice inside. Exchanging a look with Audrey, Richard turned the doorknob and opened the door, the cricket bat held in front of him.

The room was in complete darkness, but everything seemed alright until Richard spotted a dark figure by the bookcase.

Audrey spotted the figure at the same time “There Richard a burglar” She cried as she pointed at the bookcase.

Bat raised ready to tackle the burglar Richard started to advance when Audrey switched the light on.

Now the room was illuminated Richard could see that the burglar was actually his mother holding a glass, looking quite shocked.

“Mother what are you doing?” He asked lowering the cricket bat and walking with Audrey over to his mother. He had thought she was in bed. She had been out with Henry and the old peoples group and had come back a few hours ago.

“Bedrich, why have you got that thing.” She asked pointing at the cricket bat.

“Its a cricket bat mother and I’ve got it because we heard a noise down here, we thought you were a burglar.”

Maria started to giggle “Are you alright Maria?” Audrey asked

“I think she’s fine darling, maybe a little tipsy from her outing earlier. She and Henry must of had a very good time” Richard muttered

Audrey ignored him and asked her again “Maria is everything alright?”

“Oh Audrey my dear yes I couldn’t sleep, there was a lot of noise upstairs so I thought a little nightcap would help” She slurred.

Richard had only ever seen his mother tipsy before once and he had to admit it was a little funny.

"What do you mean? We didn’t hear any noise" Audrey asked, confused.

Maria chuckled “That is because you were the ones making it. It sounded like Bedrich was—“

“Mother please” Richard interrupted as Audrey blushed

Henry who had also heard the noise downstairs came into the drawing room. Richard saw him from the corner of his eye.

“Henry what are you doing here?’

“It was late when we got back so your mother offered me the Chinese room to stay in. “ Henry then saw Maria swaying slightly “Is she alright?”

“Oh yes she’s fine just a little tipsy.” Audrey told him

“Oh yes well, she did have a sherry of two” Henry told them sheepishly 

Richard rolled his eyes “I’m going back to bed” he said then looked at Henry “You can get her back to her room” he said and walked out of the room.

Audrey turned to Henry ‘I’m sorry about Richard he hates being woken in the middle of the night”

“Its alright, look I’ll get her to her room you go back to bed” Henry said taking Maria’s arm.

Audrey thanked him then went back upstairs. When she opened the bedroom door she saw Richard already in bed. She took of her dressing gown and got back into bed facing away from hI’m. She moved until her back was against his chest, when his arms wrapped around her she snuggled further back against him.

He kissed her cheek “We weren’t that loud were we?” Richard asked

“No darling I didn’t think so” she ran a finger across the back of his hand where it rested beneath her breasts. “But perhaps we should have another go just to make sure”.

Richard tightened his hold on her waist and pushed his leg between hers “What a marvellous idea darling”

As Maria and Henry walked past the master bedroom they heard groaning and giggling coming from inside. Maria rolled her eyes and laughed and Henry chuckled as they continued on to Maria’s Room

 

 


	8. Baby Talk

Sitting up in bed together a few nights later, Richard decided to bring up the subject of where Audrey was going to have the baby.

“I think you should have the baby at the hospital, it will be a lot safer” Richard said

“Oh Richard I will be perfectly fine at home”

“But darling what if something goes wrong...I don’t want anything to happen to you or the baby” Richard said worry etched on his face.

Seeing her husbands distress Audrey nodded “Alright darling if it makes you feel better, I will have the baby at the hospital”

Richard smiled in relief “Thank you Audrey” he said squeezing her hand and then athought occurred to him.

 “Can I be there when you have the baby, I mean in the room”

“I was expecting you to be, I can’t do this on my own darling”

“You won’t i promise, I’ll be there every step of the way. I just thought you wouldn’t want me there” 

“We made this baby together Richard of course I want you there when it’s born” She then gave him a gentle kiss before reclining back more against the pillows as a groan escaped her lips.

“Are you alright darling?” Richard asked concerned

Audrey nodded “Yes I’m fine...it’s just she’s very active tonight and I’m so tired”

“Let me try something, here let’s get you comfortable.” Wanting to help his wife anyway he could Richard helped her to lay flatter and started to rub her belly.

Then to her great surprise he started singing in what she presumed was Czech.

Richard sang softly for a few minutes until he felt Audrey relax and the movements beneath his hand slow.

Audrey smiled at his tender actions “Darling that was beautiful, what was it?”

Richard smiled “Mother used to sing it to me when I was younger, roughly translated it means Hush-a-bye”

She cupped his face her thumb gently stroking along his cheek “It was lovely and it worked, she’s finally settled”

He turned his head to place a kiss in the palm of her hand “Good now you can get some sleep, here let me tuck you in”

He pulled the covers up over her “Goodnight darling” he said kissing her softly before drifting of himself.

 

*******

 

After a lengthy search of the Manor Richard found his mother sitting on the terrace “Mother, do you have a minute, I’d like to talk to you about something”

“Off course Bedrich, what is it?” She said pointing at the chair next to her, indicating he should sit down.

“You and Henry seem very happy” Richard said as he sat down.

Maria nodded “Yes, he is a very nice man”

“But you don’t want to marry him” he asked

“Bedrich you shouldn’t ask your mother such things” Maria said sharply “But you are right I don’t want to marry again”

“The thing is mother I was wondering, would it be alright with you if the baby...well, if the baby thought of Henry as a Grandfather figure, I don’t want to replace Papa I just thought it would be nice” Richard finished

Maria clapped her hands then brought them to her face “Oh Bedrich what a lovely idea, of course that’s fine with me. What about Audrey?”

“I’ve already spoken to her and she told me it was fine with her as long as you said it was ok”

“Well then that’s settled.” She said patting his hand “Now are you planning anything for your anniversary next month”

Richard smiled “Actually I do have something planned”

“I knew it, you are such a good boy.” She gushed touching his face “If you want any help let me know and remember Bedrich, Audrey will be six months pregnant by then, be careful of any surprises”

“I will mother don’t worry” he replied not realising Audrey had appeared behind them.

“What’s there to worry about” Audrey asked

Richard turned sharply “Noth...Nothing darling” he stuttered

Audrey narrowed her eyes at him but decided to let it go. Maria then excused herself and left the two of them alone.

“Are you ready for our walk” Audrey asked him holding out here hand.

Richard took it and stood up “Yes, but are you sure you should be walking that far in your condition”

“It’s perfectly alright darling and if your remember the doctor encouraged me to exercise” Audrey said dropping his hand and resting hers his chest.

“I know but there are far more pleasurable ways for you to get your exercise” he said wiggling his eyebrows.

“Richard!” She exclaimed “We can do that later, not all my exercise should be of the horizontal variety”

Richard chuckled “I suppose you’re right, come on then let’s go”

 

 

They walked up to the Folly and sat on the bench looking out over the estate. Richard’s arm was wrapped around her shoulders as they talked about their upcoming anniversary.

“I can’t believe we’ve been married nearly a year, it’s gone so fast” Audrey gushed as she lent her head on his shoulder.

Richard kissed her forehead “It’s been the best year of my life darling” he murmured

“Mine to and now with this little one nearly here,” she said stroking her belly “I’m happier than I ever thought I could be”

“Do you still think it’s a girl?”

“Yes, I can’t explain it, it’s just a feeling I have”

“I understand what you mean, you know when we found out your due date, I realised it must of been that weekend we spent in London, we made love all night long...in several positions.” He added with a chuckle.

Audrey laughed “I remember darling, it felt wonderful to try all those new things with you, to feel no inhibitions. Knowing we made our baby that night makes it even more special” she whispered

They sat and enjoyed the view for a few minutes then Audrey started to talk about the plans for the nursery.

“I want the baby to be in its nursery darling and not in our room after the first few weeks. Don’t get me wrong I can’t wait to be a mother but I don’t want our relationship to suffer because we have a child. ”

Richard decided to defer to his wife’s judgment on the subject and nodded his agreement “I agree completely darling. Besides I’m sure between mother and Marjory we’ll have no problem finding babysitters when we do want to be alone”

“Don’t forget Henry, he seems even more excited than your mother” she chuckled

“You know she’s knitted another blanket, honestly Audrey at this rate we’ll have to have at least five children to use everything” Richard joked

Audrey giggled “I think five is pushing it darling, two or three maybe but let’s have this one first” she said patting her belly.

“She is going to be a beauty just like her mother,” Richard said resting his hand over hers on her stomach.

“With her fathers gorgeous chocolate brown eyes” she replied touching his face.

Richard smiled at her then leaned in and touched his lips to hers in a gentle kiss “We’d better get back, it’s dropped a bit cold out here. I don’t want you catching a cold”

“I won’t catch a cold, I have you to keep me warm darling”

He chuckled “Even so i think it’s time to go, we can have tea and your favourite chocolate biscuits and look over the plans for the nursery”

“That’s a good idea darling, especially the biscuits I always feel hungry this time in the afternoon ”

“I have noticed that, come on then let’s go and get you and the baby something to eat.” Richard said as he helped her up then wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Actually darling i have to admit I’m feeling quite peckish myself” he said burying his face in her neck.

Audrey held the back of his head as he feasted on her neck “Just remember darling the chocolate biscuits are mine” she chuckled.

 


	9. Auntie Marjory

Richard turned over in bed and reached out to wrap his arm over his wife but when his hand found an empty space his eyes opened in confusion.

Just as he was throwing the covers back Audrey appeared from the bathroom.

“Are you alright darling” he asked concerned 

“Yes I’m fine, just needed to use the bathroom. I didn’t mean to wake you darling” she said getting back into bed releasing a groan as she tried to get comfortable on her back.

“Ready to go back to sleep?”

She nodded “Yes, it’s just I, I am tired but I just can’t seem to fall asleep I feel...like I want to...” she couldn’t finished her sentence to embarrassed to say that what she really wanted was him to make love to her.

She and Richard had enjoyed an active love life since they had become a couple but since she had fallen pregnant there was hardly a single day when she hadn’t wanted to make love.

For a while she had been embarrassed about her need but Richard had reassured her that he got as much pleasure as she did from their lovemaking and was happy to make love to her whenever she wanted. But she still felt a little self conscious just outright asking him.

She needn’t have worried about that tonight, Richard had grown used to deciphering his wife’s moods and knew exactly what was wrong.

“Let me help relax you” he whispered laying on his side he shuffled closer pressing his lips to her neck and laying his hand on her stomach. 

Slowly he pushed her top up and then moved his hand down slipping beneath her underwear his stroked his fingers over her moist folds.

A sigh escaped Audrey as he continued to kiss her neck and stroke her gently. 

“Oh darling...that feels wonderful...oohhh” she gasped as his finger dipped into her opening.

Seeing how close she already was Richard placed his thumb over her sensitive bud and began to rub gently while adding another finger inside her stroking her tight walls.

Audrey arched her back as she reached her climax, his name a cry on her lips. Richard continued to stroke her bringing her down gently from her high.

Removing his fingers from her he lifted his head from her neck and kissed her lips gently.

“Does that feel better darling?”

“Mmm yes that was wonderful, but what about you” she asked sleepy 

“Don’t worry about me that was all for you,”

“I love you” she said as her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Richard smiled and place his arm across her stomach “I love you to my darling, Goodnight”

 

                                                                                *******

 

Sitting in the drawing room Audrey passed the colour samples for the nursery across the coffee table to Marjory.

“I don’t know Aud, I think the yellow is nice”

“It’s not yellow Marjory, it’s pale lemon”

“Of course it is, well I think that will look lovely and it will suit a boy or a girl”

“Pale lemon it is then,” Audrey smiled

Smiling Marjory took the opportunity to give Audrey the present she had bought for the baby “Then I think this will fit the room perfectly” she said handing over the most unique baby mobile Audrey had ever seen.

As she examined the mobile she could see several familiar items. There was a miniature Grantleigh, an office building that looked like Cavendish head office, a rolls Royce Corniche and a horse among other things.

“Marjory this is lovely, where did you get it?”

“A friend in London put me onto a company who personalise baby things, I thought it would be nice, a mixture of you and Richard”

“I think it’s wonderful and so will Richard and the baby will love it, a first present from Auntie Marjory”

“I’m so glad you like it...wait did you say Auntie Marjory?” She gasped

“I did, you are the closest thing I have to a sister Marjory, therefore you are the baby’s Auntie

“Oh Aud” Marjory said on the verge of tears which made Audrey teary eyed too.

When Richard entered the drawing room moments later both Audrey and Marjory turned to look at him with tears rolling down their cheeks.

“Why is it every time I come into a room with women they start crying?” He enquire confused at the scene in front of him

Audrey laughed “It’s not you darling honest, just hormones”

“Oh right, yes we’ll, um...Brabinger will be here with tea in a moment ” Richard stuttered not entirely comfortable talking about women’s hormones especially in front of Marjory.

Audrey held her hand out to him “Richard come and have a look at what Marjory had bought for the baby”

 

*******

 

Reading in bed had become a sort of routine for Richard and Audrey in the last few months.

When he’d finished the chapter he was reading, Richard closed his book and placed it on the nightstand then laid down turning onto his side facing Audrey.

“What were you and Marjory talking about today” he asked through a yawn

Shutting her book and dropping it beside the lamp on the nightstand she turned the light off and snuggled closer to her husband before she answered. “I told her that I wanted her to consider herself the baby’s Auntie”

“A look of understanding flashed across his face “Oh I see, we’ll that explains why the two of you were emotional this afternoon.

Audrey’s hand moved to his waist pulling herself as close as she could with her growing belly pushing into his. “When the time comes I want her to be the baby’s Godmother too.”

Richard nodded and rubbed his hand along her back “Anything you want darling, you know I don’t really believe in that stuff”

“You may not believe in that ‘stuff’ but you do go to church every week”

“I only go for you darling,” he whispered

“I know you do and I think that’s lovely of you, but I know you listen to the rector and take note of the service”

Richard couldn’t disagree with that, she was right he did listen to the rector but he liked to listen to her review of the service after even more.

“So what about a Godfather, any ideas?” She asked

He thought for a moment before answering “What about the brigadier?”

“Yes, but he is getting on bit now, anyway we have months left to decide” she said yawning

Richard smiled at her as she yawned “Time for sleep I think,” he kissed her gently “Goodnight darling” 

“Goodnight”

 

*******

 

Richard woke to the beautiful site of his wife sleeping soundly beside him, her head resting on his shoulder. He smiled when he felt her snuggle closer to him feeling the swell of her belly against his side, her fingers brushing through the hair on his chest.

As he lay with her in his arms he thought what a difference a year had made. This time last year he had just left Grantleigh and Audrey. He was miserable in London. Now he had the love of his life safely in his arms and a new little life on the way.

As Audrey awoke she groaned at the discomfort in her back. She had begun to get the occasional ache there a few weeks ago but in the last few days when she woke she felt it more.

Sensing her discomfort, Richard moved his hand that had been around her shoulders to her back beginning to massage the tense muscles there.

She felt her muscles ease as Richard’s warm hand on her back massaged her, she buried her face into the side of his neck “That feels wonderful darling” she murmured

“Does that feel better now” he whispered

“Mmm yes, what time is it?”

Richard turned his head to look at the bedside clock “Just after 8, we’d better get up soon”

Audrey lifted her head from his shoulder and smiled down at him “Not before this” she breathed before kissing him softly.

She ran her fingers through his hair as the kiss ended “There now we can get up” She chuckled

“After that I think you’ll find I already am” he teased

“Richard! Honestly you can be so coarse sometimes, what am I to do with you?”

“I can think of a few things” he said pulling her down into another kiss

Again Audrey pulled back “Behave yourself, let’s just cuddle for a while” she giggled before resting her head back on his chest

Richard wrapped his arms around her “You know when I first met you I didn’t think you were the cuddling type”

“Only with you my darling” she murmured “Only with you”


	10. Anniversary: Part One

Audrey woke to the comforting weight of her husbands arm around her waist. Opening her eyes she found he was still fast asleep. She watched the steady rise and fall of his chest for a few moments before her eyes moved to his face.

He looked younger when he slept, the worries of the estate and Cavendish not intruding into his peaceful slumber.

She had found him attractive from the moment she’d met him, tall, dark and handsome with a wicked sense of humour, he was perfect for her. It had just taken her a little while to admit it to herself and to him.

Her attention was drawn to the cleft in his chin, a favourite place for her to kiss since she had discovered it to be very sensitive on their honeymoon a year previous.

What a perfect way to wake him on their anniversary she thought. Smiling she pressed a kiss to his chin.

Richard eyes slowly opened when he felt the warm flutter of her lips on his chin “Mmm Audrey” he said still half asleep

"Good morning darling, Happy Anniversary” she murmured kissing his lips.

"Happy anniversary, darling." Richard whispered then just looked in to her eyes for a moment before he spoke again. "I've got something for you."

"Really, I’ve never gotten an anniversary present before, Marton didn’t believe in gift giving"

He looked surprised "Then it’s about time you did." Richard then rose from the bed and crossed the room to reach behind the chest of drawers, where he removed a large, flat package.

"Here we go," he said smiling at the happy look on her face. He had been worried about giving her this gift, wanting it to be something special but not sure if she would like it.

He climbed back into bed again and kissed her lips as he passed her the package.

"Happy first anniversary, darling...Now I know that it’s paper for a first anniversary, so I thought this would be a nice gift in keeping with tradition. I know how you are about traditions” he chuckled

“Not as much since I met you Darling” Audrey carefully opened the wrapping to reveal a beautiful oil painting. Taking a closer look she realised it was a painting of Grantleigh and the two fingers standing in front of the manor were her and Richard on their wedding day.

“Richard this is lovely, it will look perfect just there” she said pointing at the space on the wall in front of them”

“I’m glad you like it, but I have another gift for you just in case you didn’t like the painting” he explained reaching into the drawer of his bedside table and retrieving a small box. When he turned back to her she cupped his face in her hands, her thumbs brushing over his cheeks.

“Richard anything you give me I will treasure darling”

He nodded “I wanted to get you something to represent my love for you and when I saw this I knew it was perfect.” handing the box to her he waited anxiously for her reaction.

Audrey opened the box to reveal a small butterfly pendant on a simple silver chain. It was exactly what she would have chosen herself, not to big or flashy something she could wear every day.

“Darling this is beautiful, help me put it on?” She handed the necklace to him and turned to let him put it on. When he had secured the clasp he kissed her neck and ran his hands down her shoulders.

“Now let me give you your gift” she said reaching down into the small gap between the bed and the bedside table she pulled out a medium sized package and handed it to him.

Tearing the paper off, Richard found a framed piece of sheet music for Cheek To Cheek with the lyrics written out next to it.

“It’s the music for our song, I know it’s a little different—“

“I love it Audrey, I think it should go next to this one” he said pointing to the oil painting.

“But first I’ll play it for you later on the piano” 

“I’ll look forward to it, now we need to start the day right” she deposited the painting and the frame by the side of the bed then placing her hand on his chest encouraged him to lay on his back.

Once he was where she wanted him she straddled his waist. This was one of Richard’s favourite positions for them to make love, it gave him access to her breasts and the sight of her pregnant belly moving over him sent his arousal soaring.

Richard ran his hands over her belly, caressing her bump. Moving his hands up he then gently ran his thumbs over her nipples before finally dropping them to rest on her thighs.

Audrey trailed her fingertips down his chest raking through the hair there. Richard gripped her thighs as her fingers circled his nipples, bucking his up hips against her.

“Audrey...don’t tease me darling”

“I’m sorry darling, let me make it better” she rose on her knees and took his thick shaft in her hand stroking him from base to tip a few times before positioning him at her entrance and lowering herself down.

She almost purred at the feeling of him sliding deeply into her. When he was fully inside she paused her movements taking a moment to look into his eyes.

Richard ran his hands up and down her thighs happy for her to take the lead. She placed her hands on his chest and started to move her hips in circles, she had learnt that moving like this instead of up and down was much more stimulating. 

But she was surprised when moments later she felt herself begin to spasm in release. She stilled her movements riding the waves of pleasure that were passing through her.

She opened her eyes when she felt him twitch inside her, smiling down at him when she tightened her inner muscles, making him groan.

Now she began to roll her hips up and down over him, slowly at first then with increasing speed.

Not wanting her to tire herself out Richard began to drive his hips up and meet her stroke for strokeas she cried out in another release. He continued to push into her as she tightened around him again and again.

Knowing he was close to his own release he closed his eyes and groaned “Audrey I can’t...oh God”. He moaned as he felt her tighten around him again.

She pushed down on him hard and circled her hips as her tight walls squeezed him once more. This sent him over the edge and he climaxed with her name on his lips.

When he opened his eyes his saw Audrey smiling down at him. He smiled back then steadied her as she removed herself from on top of him and laid back down on her side. 

Turning to her he wrapped his arm over her waist and nuzzled his face into her neck “What a wonderful way to start our anniversary” he murmured.

“Mmm it was wasn’t it” she sighed her hand tugging gently on his hair to bring his lips to hers. They hadn’t been able to kiss while they made love earlier, her bump now to large for them to kiss with her on top.

Richard deepened the kiss, his tongue duelling with hers as they spent the next few minutes exchanging languid kisses.

 


	11. Anniversary: Part 2

That night Audrey was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for Richard, when he came out of the bathroom she stood up.

“Honestly Richard I don’t know why you made me dress this early if we’re not going out for dinner” She sighed

Coming to stand in front of her he placed his hands on her waist “Because my darling I have a surprise for you” He said with a grin on his face.

At the mention of a surprise a smile graced her lips “Oh, you know how I love surprises, what is it?” She asked excitedly.

Richard chuckled “Close your eyes and then I’ll take you”

“But I won’t be able to see where I’m going”

Pulling her closer to him he kissed her lips gently then whispered “Don’t worry darling I’ll guide you I won’t let you fall”

Placing an arm around her waist and his other hand holding hers he led her out of the bedroom and down the stairs towards the ballroom.

“Richard where are we going”

“Not far now, just watch your step”

“I can’t see!” She exclaimed 

“I’m sorry...nearly there...okay you can stop now.”

He positioned her where he wanted her then stood beside her again. “Alright you can open your eyes now”

When Audrey opened her eyes she found herself standing in the middle of the ballroom, candles lit the room and big bouquets of her favourite flowers were placed around the edge of the room.

In the middle was a small table set for two and off to the side there was a small band playing their song, it was magical.

“Oh Richard,” She gushed

“Well Cinders” Richard said taking her hand in his “This time you shall go to the ball”

“As long as my Prince Charming is with me” She chuckled pulling him into a hug.

“Always darling” he murmured in her ear

Richard pulled back smiling at her “Would you like to dance?” 

“Yes I would.”

They danced close together her arms around his neck and his resting on her waist as they moved across the floor in a slow dance.

As the band began to play another song Audrey chuckled“You are such a romantic Richard”

“What can I say you bring out the romantic in me darling” he said smiling, before he could say anything else he felt a shove against his middle. 

Looking down he realised that it was the baby kicking. Bringing his eyes up to Audrey he found her teary eyed.

“I think she likes the music” she whispered

“i think you are right darling”

They continued to dance until Audrey heard her stomach rumbling “Not that I’m doubting you darling but there is food isn’t there”

“Of course, whenever you’re ready I’ve got a whole feast planned including a very chocolatey dessert”

Then mention of chocolate had her stomach give another loud rumble “Really, well I’m ready when you are”

 

                                                                                   *******

 

“I think this is the most delicious thing I’ve ever tasted” she sighed placing the last spoon full of the chocolate gateau in her mouth.

“I’m glad you liked it”

Audrey dabbed her mouth with her napkin then reached across the table to hold Richard’s hand.

“Darling I’ve been thinking about Christmas, with the baby due at the beginning of January do you think we should skip most of the parties this year?”

Richard nodded “I think that would be wise darling, I wouldn’t want you to be traipsing around all those stuffy parties at nearly nine months pregnant.”

“That’s settled then and next year we can go to as many parties as we like” she smiled

“You’ve surprised me darling, I thought I’d have to persuade you not to go to those parties”

“Well it is a sensible thing to do, besides we’ll have Christmas Day with your mother and Henry and Marjory of course”

“Mother seems to be spending even more time with Henry at the moment. She got in so late last night I didn’t even hear her come in” 

Audrey knew she had to tell him what she knew about Maria, they didn’t have any secrets from each other. Taking a deep breath she told him why he didn’t hear his mother get back last night.

“Thats because she stayed at Henry’s darling.”

“What!” Richard shouted

Audrey squeezed his hand trying to get him to stay calm “Now don’t be like that, Maria is a full grown woman capable of making her own decisions. Bedsides you like Henry, I don’t know what your so upset about”

“I’m not upset, I am just not used to my Mother staying at her boyfriends house” 

“I think partner might be a better term to use Richard, boyfriend makes it sound like she’s a teenager”

“Partner then” he agreed “But you are right of course she’s perfectly able to make her own decisions and I am pleased she has found someone who makes her happy”

“Then that’s all that matters” she covered her mouth as she yawned “Oh excuse me...It’s been a lovely day darling but I’m feeling very tired”

“Let’s get you to bed then” he said rising from his seat and holding his hand out for her to take.

“I’m a very lucky man to have you as my wife Audrey”

She touched his cheek “I’m the lucky one darling, you make me so very happy, I love you”

“I love you to” he murmured before kissing her gently. Then wrapping one arm tightly around her waist he bent down and scooped her up into his arms.

Audrey gasped “Richard put me down, I’m too heavy darling”

“You are as light as a feather and I’m not to old to carry my bride yet you know”

“You’re not old at all darling and you know how much I love your strong muscles” she said squeezing his bicep the linking her arms back around his neck as he carried her to bed.

 


	12. Old Friends

When Richard had received the letter from Scott he had telephoned him immediately. They were old friends although Scott was over ten years younger than him they had been close before an argument about Richard’s first wife had affected their friendship.

Scott had been like a brother to him and he wanted to put things right. So he had invited him down to Grantleigh for a few days, after consulting Audrey of course.

In the afternoon of the day Scott was due to arrive Richard and Audrey were relaxing together in the drawing room.

“So who exactly is Mr Thompson” Audrey asked

“Scott Thompson is or was a very good friend of mine”

“Was a good friend. What happened?”

Richard sighed “He tried to warn me about Daniella, how he was sure she was having an affair and he didn’t want me to be hurt. He was absolutely right of course but at the time I refused to believe him. Anyway he went abroad for a while and we lost touch.”

“And now he’s come back to England”

“Yes, he was like a little brother to me, if I can I want to try and make amends”

“How old is he?”

“Only 28 but he’s a multimillionaire. He started a tech firm when he was 19 and of course it’s Sir Scott Thompson”

“Really, he must be one of the youngest people to be knighted”

“Yes, but he is one of the nicest people you could meet Audrey, I think you’ll like him”

“Shame he’s a bit to young for Marjory”

The roar of an engine interrupted any further conversation. Richard stood and helped Audrey up. “That’ll be him now, he likes his fast cars”

 

The black Aston Martin V8 Vantage came to a stop outside Grantleigh just as Richard and Audrey emerged from the front door.

Sir Scott Thompson was a 28 year old blond haired, blue eyed man who didn’t look his age. Although only 5’8 in height his confident stance made him look a lot taller.

Getting out of the car Scott smiled as he saw Richard walking over to him. He held out his hand “Richard it’s so good to see you.”

Richard took his hand and pulled him into a one arm hug, patting him on the back.

“And you, I’m sorry about what happened before I—“

Scott pushed Richard back a bit “Please Richard that’s all in the past, we shall say no more about it. Now where is this lovely wife of yours”

“Right here” Richard said turning to Audrey and taking her hand “Audrey this is Scott, Scott this is my wife Audrey”

Audrey shook Scott’s hand “It’s so nice to meet your Scott, Richard has told me so much about you”

“And its an absolute pleasure to meet you Audrey” he said before taking a step back “And look at you positively glowing”

Audrey blushed “Shall we go inside, I’m sure you’ll be wanting tea after your drive”

Scott smiled “You read my mind Audrey, tea is one of the things I missed most about dear old England”

 

After a enjoying afternoon tea in the drawing room the conversation turned to Scott’s living arrangements.

“So have you found a place to live yet, I thought you still had the London house?”

Scott nodded “I do but I want another place in the country. Actually I’m looking at an estate not far from here tomorrow, it’s called Firlands. Do you know it?”

“Oh yes it’s a lovely estate, although I haven’t been there since I was a child” Audrey said placing her cup on the table beside her.

“Really well if you’re both free tomorrow I’d be glad of your opinion”

“We’d love to wouldn’t we darling” said Richard

Audrey nodded “Yes of course if we can be of any help, it’ll be nice to see how much it has changed”

“Marvellous and after I’ll treat you both to lunch. How is Maria, still quoting from old Czechoslovakia?” Scott joked.

Richard chuckled “Oh she’s very well, did you know she has a gentleman friend now?”

Scott raised his eyebrows “A boyfriend? Well good for her I can’t wait to meet the chap”

“You’ll meet him tonight, Henry will be here for dinner, they’ve been out for the day in Taunton” Audrey smiled

“I can’t wait, you know how I like to tease her” Scott said smiling

Richard patted Audrey’s knee “Mothers always had a soft spot for Scott, I think it’s his baby face, she was always playing matchmaker with him and girls she deemed suitable”

“Yes well I could do with a little of her matchmaking” Scott said finishing his tea “My last girlfriend left me for some Frenchman, just took off one day” He said shaking his head.

“Now before I forget I have a late wedding present for you both and with the baby I thought this would make a good gift” he said retrieving a large box from beside the settee.

Audrey tore open the paper eager to see what he had bought them. With the paper gone she saw what looked like a picture of a camera on the box.

“It’s a video camera, I thought you could capture the little one growing up” Scott explained

“Scott this is such a thoughtful gift, thank you” Audrey smiled

“You’re very welcome”

 

Maria came into the drawing room with Henry right behind her. She had seen the strange car in the drive and wondered who it belonged to.

“Bedrich who’s is that car on the drive” Maria asked seeing Richard and Audrey sitting on the settee. But before Richard could answer, Scott had stood from his seat and turned to face Maria, a wide smile on his face.

Maria recognised him immediately “It’s not...Scott, oh how wonderful to see you.” She said rushing to him, throwing her arms around his waist and hugging him.

Scott returned her hug and chuckled “Now don’t squeeze me too tight you know how delicate I am” he teased

“You’re not delicate at all” Maria said hitting his arm “And what’s all this, are you trying to grow a beard” she teased patting his cheek.

He shrugged his shoulders “Well I’m having a go”

Noticing the man standing behind Maria, Scott held out his hand “Hello you must be Henry, Scott Thompson it’s nice to meet you.”

Henry shook the outstretched hand “And you”

“Bedrich why didn’t you tell me Scott was coming” 

“I thought it would be a surprise for you, anyway you’ll have plenty of time to grill him later he’s staying with us for a few days”

“Oh how lovely” Maria said linking her arm through Scott’s “Now tell me are you currently attached to anyone?”

Scott laughed “No Maria, I am completely single not a female in sight unfortunately”

“Well we’ll have to see what we can do about that won’t we” Maria said touching his arm.


	13. Marjory’s New Man

Audrey had invited Marjory to dinner that evening and had introduced her to Scott.

“Scott this is my friend Marjory Frobisher”

He took her hand in his “It’s very nice to meet you Marjory, if I’d have known Audrey had such a beautiful friend I would have visited much sooner” he said kissing her hand.

“Oh gosh” Marjory gushed.

Richard rolled his eyes before noticing Brabinger enter the drawing room with a nod in his andAudrey’s direction signalling that dinner was ready.

“Shall we go through” Richard said indicating the way with an outstretched arm.

Scott escorted Marjory, her arm linked in his followed by Henry and Mrs Poo with Richard and Audrey bringing up the rear at a slight distance from the others.

“Do you think I should have a word with him” Richard whispered to her.

“About Marjory? No I don’t think so, let her enjoy the attention it’s about time she had some romance”

Dinner was a very pleasant affair with the conversation flowing from the Brigadier’s new farm manager to Scott looking at the Firlands estate.

“You should come with us Marjory, you can tell me what I need to know about the wildlife they have” Scott said.

Marjory nodded enthusiastically “Oh yes of course I’d love to, there are actually some very good birdwatching spots around there”

“Wonderful I do like a spot of birdwatching, perhaps you can show me the best places” he suggested

”I’d love to” Marjory replied.

 

 

Enjoying an after dinner drink Audrey and Marjory sat on the settee watching Richard and Scott tasking by the window.

“He is charming and very handsome” Marjory sighed looking at Scott.

“Down Marjory, he’s a little young for you” Audrey chastised her.

“Richard’s older than you” Marjory shot back

“Yes but that’s different and he’s only a few years older than me” 

“I don’t see how it’s any different, it doesn’t matter anyway,I’m already taken” Marjory smiled delighting in the shocked look on her friends face.

“What! Marjory when did this happen? Who is it? Do we know him?” 

“I met him in London And no you don’t him.”

Although Audrey was pleased that Marjory had found someone she wanted to make sure he was suitable for her, “Why don’t you bring him to the manor for lunch one day next week I’d like to meet him, I’m sure Richard would too”

Marjory shook her head “Not next week but one day maybe”

“I don’t know why your being so secretive” Audrey sighed

Marjory looked at her watch “Oh look at the time, I must be getting home” she said standing.

Scott came to stand by her side “May I walk you home Marjory?” He said holding his elbow out for her.

Linking her arm around his she nodded “Yes, that would be lovely thank you. Goodnight everyone”

 

 

After everyone had retired for the evening Richard had run Audrey a bath to sooth her aching back. It seemed the ache there had increased in the last few weeks and warm baths were the only thing that helped.

Normally Richard would stay and wash her back but tonight she had insisted he join her in the bath and she was now reclined against his chest as his hands rested on her growing bump.

A few years ago she would never have pictured herself happily married and expecting a baby. And it was all because of Richard, she had never loved anyone the way she loved him and to know that love was equally returned made her happier than she thought possible.

Richard stroked his hands over her bump and kissed the side of her head.

“I think Scott likes Marjory” he whispered.

“Well I’m afraid he’s going to be disappointed then, Marjory has a boyfriend” she said linking her fingers with his.

“What! Who” he asked

“She wouldn’t tell me just that she met him in London. I am a bit concerned actually” she said worriedly.

Richard smiled “Don’t worry darling I’ll make some discreet inquiries see if we can find out who this man is” he reassured her.

“Thank you darling, Marjory is my oldest friend I don’t want her to get hurt, if this man isn’t all he seems to be.”

“I’m sure everything is fine but I will find out I promise. Now how’s our little one tonight?” He asked

Audrey chuckled “Quiet at the moment I’m pleased to say, the last few days she’s been moving around a lot more”

“Is that normal?” Richard asked worriedly.

Audrey nodded “The Doctor said it was and you’re mother told me when she was pregnant with you that you moved around quite a bit in the last few months, perhaps she’s like her Daddy” she teased.

Richard chuckled ‘I hope she takes after her beautiful Mother” turning more serious he added “I just don’t want anything to happen to you, either of you”

“Don’t worry darling everything will be fine, in a couple of months time we’ll have our little baby here in our arms. Our own little family”

“I can’t wait”


	14. Afternoon Naps

“So are you going to buy it?” Richard asked Scott as they stood together looking up at the outside of Firlands.

Scott put his hands in his pockets and smiled “Maybe, there are a few more places I’d like to look at first but yes I think this place is perfect for me.”

Richard couldn’t hide his delight and smacked him on the back “That is good, it’ll be nice to have you in the area, when are you going back to London?”

“Actually I think I’ll go back this afternoon, there’s some things I need to sort out.” Scott said as they walked towards the car to wait for Audrey and Marjory who were looking at the gardens.

“Do you think you could do me a favour?” Richard asked stopping beside the car.

“Of course, anything you know that”

“Audrey told me that Marjory has a new boyfriend and she’s worried, well we are both worried that he’s not all he seems to be.”

“Ah yes, I found that out last night when I walked her home. Bit embarrassing actually” Scott said sheepishly.

“You didn’t do...no never mind I don’t want to know, anyway could you have a word with some of your contacts see what you can find out about him.”

Scott nodded “Yes I will, don’t worry if he’s a scoundrel I’ll find out”

“Thanks Scott I’d really appreciate it”

Leaning on the car Bonnet with his arms folded Richard remembered what he had meant to ask Scott before all this business of Marjory’s new man came up.

“Oh by the way Audrey and I were wondering what you were doing for Christmas?”

“I don’t know, I’m on my own this year so I’ll probably just stay at home.”

“Well we’d like to invite you to stay at Grantleigh, mother and Henry will be there, Marjory too.”

“That’s very kind of you both, yes I think that would be lovely thank you.”

“Good that’s settled them.”

 

 

Later that day Richard went into the bedroom looking for his wife. She wasn’t in the drawing room or the library where she had recently taken to sitting in the afternoon.

Opening the door he found her lying down on the bed, she wasn’t sleeping, her eyes were open and she smiled when she saw him enter.

Crouching down beside the bed Richard touched her arm “Are you alright darling?”

“Mmm yes just a slight headache.” She sighed.

Richard looked concerned and rested his palm on her forehead checking her temperature. “You feel a little warm. You’re not coming down with something are you?”

Audrey caressed his cheek “No darling I’m fine really, why don’t you join me on here.”

Smiling Richard went around to his side of the bed and laid down behind her his chest pressed against her back and his hand resting on her bump.

“This is nice we should have an afternoon nap more often” he murmured into her hair.

“I don’t think we’ll have time after the baby arrives darling” she chuckled

“Then we need to make time. Don’t get me wrong I’m looking forward to being a father but I agree with you that we need to spend time together as a couple.”

“We will Richard. Actually I have been discussing this with your mother. Did you know Mrs Pattersons niece has just finished training at Norland College?“

“Has she, I’m sorry darling what has that got to do with us?”

“Norland College trains nannies, even royalty have obtained nannies from there” she said linking her fingers with his on her stomach.

“And you think this, what’s her name?”

“Edith, her name is Edith”

“You want Edith to be our baby’s nanny?”

“I think it would work out very well, she’s just turned thirty and finished top of her class...There is just one thing.”

“There always is, alright what is it?” Richard sighed

“I think she should live in one of the cottages but have a room here if we need her. I want our children brought up by us not pushed onto the nanny.”

“I agree completely and giving her a cottage is not a problem, I think that’s actually a very good idea”

“I’m glad and that way she and her partner will be more comfortable.”

“Is she married then?” 

“No not married...she has a girlfriend”

“Oh I see, we’ll that doesn’t bother me,”

“It doesn’t bother me either, so should I arrange for her to come to the manor for an interview?”

“Yes if she’s as good as you say I think it will work out perfectly.”

 


	15. Mr Benton

The interview with Edith had gone very well and Richard and Audrey had to decided to hire her on the spot. They had discovered that Edith’s partner Sarah was a policewoman and had applied for the police Constables job in the village.

They were currently in one of the newly refurbished cottages that Audrey had picked out as perfect for Edith and Sarah. With two bedrooms they could have people to stay and it’s was close enough to the manor if Edith was needed quickly.

“Well Edith what do you think?” Audrey asked as they walked out of the front door.

The wide smile on Edith’s face said it all “I think it’s lovely Lady DeVere, Sarah and I will be very comfortable here.”

“Wonderful, so we can expect you to start after Christmas but you’re welcome to move in here when you like. Just let us or Mr Spalding know.”

“Thank you very much Lady DeVere and you Sir Richard, you have both been very kind. Most people aren’t so accepting of Sarah and I.” She said looking down

“Well Audrey and I are not most people and if you have any trouble with the locals you need to tell us because we won’t stand for it. Nor will my mother, you’ve made quite an impression there.” Richard chuckled.

Edith giggled “She is lovely but may I ask you Sir, are all those sayings really from old Czechoslovakia?”

Richard laughed “Honestly I don’t know”

The object of the conversation opened the cottage gate and went straight to Richard.

“Bedrich there you are, Scott called he wants you to phone him back straight away he said it was urgent.”

Richard buttoned his coat up “Right well I’d better do that, I’ll see you soon Edith and tell Sarah she’s welcome to come and take a look at the cottage anytime. We can’t wait to meet her.”

“I will Sir and thank you once again.” Edith said shaking his hand

Audrey linked her fingers with her husbands “I’ll come with you darling, Maria will you look after Edith please”

“Of course, now off you both go we’ll be fine” Maria said then began a long conversation with Edith about furnishings for the cottage.

 

In his study Richard made sure the fire was stoked to take the chill off and then helped Audrey get settled in his desk chair before he lent against the desk and dialled Scott’s number.

“Scott it’s Richard...What have you found out?...Yes she’s here hold on I’ll put you on speaker phone...alright what’s happened?”

They both listened intently at what he had to say Audrey’s hand holding onto Richard’s.

“Well things have progressed rather quickly here, I’ve found out that the name of the man Marjory is seeing...it’s Arthur Benton.”

Audrey frowned she knew she had heard that name recently “Why does that name sound familiar?”

Richard recognised the name almost immediately, it had come up when he was chatting to the Brigadier a few days ago, “That’s the name of the Brigadiers new farm manager”

“Of course that’s were I’ve heard it before, but I thought Marjory said she had met him in London” Audrey said puzzled

“He used to work as a stockbroker but had a bit of trouble with some dodgy deals, anyway he retrained and now works in the farming industry” Scott told them

“I see, we’ll that doesn’t sound to bad” Richard said

But Scott wasn’t finished yet “He has somewhat of a reputation for setting his cap at young women with money or the means to get money, takes them for what he can get them casts them aside.”

“But Marjory doesn’t have a lot of money, why would he pick on her?” Audrey asked confused.

“You need to be careful Richard, it could be Marjory’s connection to you and Audrey that he may be trying to exploit.”

“You mean our money?” Richard said

“Yes I do, be careful both of you” Scott said worriedly

“We will and thanks for your help Scott, we’ll see you in a few weeks” Richard said then hung up.

“What should we do darling?” Richard asked squeezing her hand.

Audrey shrugged her shoulders “I don’t think we should say anything yet. Perhaps we can tell the Brigadier, he’s always been very protective of Marjory.”

Richard nodded “He’s coming round for a drink later he wants to discuss the Boxing Day hunt, I’ll have a word with him then.”

Audrey sighed “Why can’t Marjory find someone decent who loves her for who she is and not what she might have.”

Richard crouched down beside the chair his hands now resting on her knees “She will darling, I’m sure of it after all look at us. It took a while didn’t it but we got together in the end that’s what matters.”

“You’re right...I love you”

“I love you too darling”


	16. Telling The Brigadier

Brabinger showed the Brigadier into the drawing room where Richard was waiting for him. After exchanging greetings, Richard asked him if he wanted a drink. A silly question really the Brigadier never said no to a drink.

“Don’t mind if I do. Large whiskey if you’ve got one. Where’s Audrey?” The Brigadier asked looking around the room.

“She felt a little tired so she’s gone up to bed early” Richard said handing him his drink before taking a seat opposite him.

The brigadier took a large swing of whiskey “Not long to go now ay, getting a bit nervous old chap” he asked

Richard chuckled “I am a bit yes,”

“Don’t worry my boy everything will be fine, tough lady is Audrey”

Richard nodded “Brigadier before we talk about the hunt I need to tell you something but I must swear you to secrecy.”

The Brigadier narrowed his eyes “Something a bit hush hush ay,we’ll don’t worry used to be in intelligence I can keep a secret.”

“It’s about your new farm manager” Richard continued.

“Benton? Seems alright to me, a little pompous but not bad”

“Well you see Brigadier it appears he’s taken a liking to Marjory”

The Brigadiers eyebrows rose in surprise “Has he by jove, we’ll can’t say I blame him, Marjory is a fine looking women, even likes cricket.”

Richard couldn’t help but smile at that “The problem is I have been informed by a reliable source that Mr Benton’s intentions are not entirely honourable.”

“I see, you mean his after something?”

Nodding Richard continued “He has a reputation you see...”

Richard told the him what he had learned from Scott and how Audrey and he were both worried that Marjory would be hurt.

“Well the easiest thing to do would be to get rid of him but then we wouldn’t be able to keep an eye on him. Better to keep him close I think,  see what he does. ”

“That’s what we thought, of course the priority is to make sure Marjory doesn’t get hurt”

The brigadier shook his head “Unfortunately I don’t think that can be avoided in this situation but don’t worry I’ll do all I can to help. I’m very fond of Marjory.”

 

 

When Richard slid into bed he snuggled up behind Audrey his chest pressed to her back. Thinking she was asleep he slid his hand under her arm to rest on her bump then gently kissed the back of her neck.

“You had a cigar” Audrey whispered as she covered his hand with hers.

Richard smiled, he should have known she would have smelled it on him. “Sorry darling it was just one and I went outside. The brigadier doesn’t like smoking alone.”

Audrey patted his hand “I forgive you, what did he say about Mr Benton?”

Richard sighed “He’s very concerned for Marjory but he agrees with us that we have to keep an eye on him before we do anything.”

“Good”

Rubbing his hand over her stomach he murmured “How are you feeling?”

“Just tired. I think the fresh air today did it. But I’m so pleased Edith accepted the job and Sarah sounds very nice don’t you think?”

“She does, although I don’t know how the village will react to a female police Constable.”

“I don’t know either but it’ll be fun to watch. Of course it never would have happened in my Father’s Day ” she chuckled.

“You never talk about your parents”

“No” she sighed

Richard regretted bringing up her parents immediately when he heard the sadness in her voice “I’m sorry darling, forget I said anything”

“No it’s alright. I had a difficult relationship with my parents, I know they loved me...in their own way.”

Entwining her fingers with his as they rested over their child Audrey continued “I want our children to know how much we love them.”

Bringing himself tighter to her Richard kissed her cheek “They will Audrey. I promise our children will never doubt that we love them.”

She nodded then chuckled “You realise that every time we talk about the baby we say children.”

“Well I’m game to try for two or three if you are” he laughed

“Let’s have this one first then we can talk about more” she smiled.

“Whatever you say darling”


	17. Early

Standing in their bedroom Audrey felt very hot and slightly dizzy. When she awoke that morning she had been feeling a little under the weather, so Richard had insisted she stay in bed.

The baby was due in a month but in the last few days she had been feeling slightly uncomfortable, her back was more painful and she just generally felt tired. When she felt more stable on her legs she started to walk towards the bathroom to run a bath but stopped when she felt something strange between her legs.

Looking down she saw a puddle of fluid on the carpet. A gasp escaped her lips as she froze at the sight of it to frightened to move or call for help.

Marjory had just knocked on the bedroom door when she heard Audrey’s gasp, opening the door quickly she found her between the window and the door to the bathroom, a scared look on her face.

“Aud, are you alright?” Marjory gasped running over to her.

“The...the baby...it’s to early” she whispered “Marjory what do I do?”

Marjory looked down at Audrey’s feet and saw the puddle there, knowing she had to be calm she went straight into action “It’s alright Aud, let’s get you into bed and then I’ll get Brabinger to call Dr. Horton.”

She helped Audrey to the bed, settling her against the pillows pilled by the headboard then rang for brabinger.

"Marjory, you've got to find Richard." Audrey cried clutching her arm, "I need him here."

"Do you know where he is?"

"I think he went to the estate office— I’m not sure -" she stopped, as she felt a cramp in her stomach.

Marjory gripped Audrey’s hand trying to offer her some comfort as the pain went through her "Brabinger will find him, don’t worry I’ll look after you”

Audrey just nodded tears in her eyes. Brabinger appeared in the open doorway concern on his face at the sight of his employer.

"Oh, Brabinger thank God!" she said relieved, "Can you ring for Dr Horton, it’s the baby. Tell him it’s urgent and then can you find Richard”

"Yes right away," Brabinger said nodding, moving quicker than he had in years to the door.

With the phonecall to the doctor completed Brabinger raced out of the manor to find Richard.

In the meantime Marjory had managed to get Audrey more comfortable in the bed “Brabinger will find him Aud, he’ll be here soon” she said squeezing her hand.

Audrey had never been one to admit to being afraid but she was now, more than she could ever remember. “I'm frightened Marjory." she said, "I can't lose the baby.” She said tears running down her cheeks.

Keeping her own tears at bay Marjory took Audrey’s other hand and squeezed them both tightly “Everything will be alright Aud, I know it” 

There was a knock at the door.

"That’ll be Dr Horton." Marjory said as the door opened.Marjory was relieved to see it was indeed Dr. Horton

"Slightly early aren’t you Lady DeVere?" he said, walking quickly over to the bed, "And where is Sir Richard? Not in London is he."

"No, he's on the estate somewhere," Audrey said, "Brabinger has gone to find him." She moaned as another pain surged through her.

Dr Horton then asked Audrey to raise her knees so he could check her progress and moved his hands beneath the bedcovers to examine her.

"Well, Lady DeVere this little one is very impatient. It won't be long now." he looked at Marjory

“Miss Frobisher I need some clean towels and boiling water and would see if Sir Richard has returned”

Marjory nodded, “Yes Dr Horton” she then quickly went to get what the doctor wanted. As she reached the the end of the hallway she ran into Brabinger with Richard right behind him.

"Marjory, is Audrey alright?" Richard askied impatiently, "Why didn’t you call a ambulance? Has Dr. Horton arrived?"

Marjory tried to stay calm as she answered his questions, "There wasn’t time to call an ambulance, Dr Horton is with her now." she turned to Brabinger, "Can you get some clean towels and boiling water the doctor needs them."

"Yes of course Miss Frobisher," Brabinger said

Richard ran down the hallway to their bedroom, as soon as Audrey saw him she reached her hands out to him.

He rushed to her side taking her hands “Darling, Are you alright?” He asked sitting on the side of the bed.

“I’m so frightened Richard” she said with tears running down her face, “It’s too early”

Richard looked at the Doctor. "Dr. Horton everything will be alright won’t it?" he asked holding Audrey’s hand tightly in his.

The doctor tried to reassure him “I have no reason to believe there will be any complications. Lady DeVere is a strong healthy woman. It’s true the baby is a little early but I will do everything i can to ensure both of them are well.

The Feeling of reassurance Richard got from Dr Horton’s words didn’t last long when moments later Audrey cried out her hand clutching his tightly.

"Richard, don't leave me." She pleaded.

"I won’t my darling I promise," he said, resting his free hand on her knee and kissing her forehead.

"I think it will be of great comfort to your wife if you stayed Sir Richard. I expect the baby to be here by this evening"

“I’m not leaving her, not for a second” he said smiling at Audrey.

Brabinger and Marjory came into the bedroom with the water and clean towels. Brabinger made a quick exit not wanting to intrude.

When Marjory came out of the bedroom he caught her eye "How is Madam?" he asked

"She’s doing well." Marjory said, "The Doctor doesn’t think it will be long now."

Brabinger nodded, "Do they need anything more — does Sir Richard need anything?"

Marjory shook her head, "No I don’t think so." she said. Seeing the look of worry on the old butlers face Marjory linked her arm through his "Come on Brabinger let’s go and put the kettle on."

 


	18. A New Life

As Dr. Horton examined Audrey again Richard who was sat next to her on their bed held her hand and wiped her forehead with a wet flannel. For the past several hours she had braved each contraction with a courage he marvelled at.

Audrey smiled at his tender attention "Oh, darling. I’m sorry for putting you through this." she said

"You are not putting me through anything. I want to be here darling, it’s just hard to see you in pain and not being able to help you" he said cupping her cheek.

She placed her hand over his “You being here is helping darling”

"The contractions are coming much quicker now about three minutes apart” Dr. Horton said. As he finished his sentence Audrey cried out again, her hand gripping Richard’s as her eyes closed in pain. Richard stiffened at the sound, trying to remain calm but extremely worried about his wife.

He ran a hand through her hair trying to sooth her “you’re doing so well Audrey” 

She opened her eyes “You won’t leave me will you Richard. I need you here”

“I told you darling I won’t leave your side not for a second” he promised then kissed her forehead.

Dr Horton prepared everything for the birth then came back over to the bed. Removing the covers he then laid a sheet over Audrey and examined her once again.

Richard couldn’t stop the tremble in his hand as the doctor told them the time had come for the baby to arrive.

“Lady DeVere," Dr. Horton said, "You need to push now"

Audrey wasted no time and began to push as she clutched Richard’s hand tightly in hers.

"Good, that’s it, now easy. Stop pushing" Dr. Horton directed.

"Richard!" Audrey cried out as another wave of pain rippled through her.

"I'm here darling, I’m here" he said, his fingers combing through her hair..

“I need to push." She panted

"No Audrey, Don't push. Not yet" Dr. Norton said sternly. He then got in position to deliver the baby. “Alright now Lady DeVere, now you can push”

Audrey pushed with everything she had, her nails digging into Richard’s already bruised hand.

A suddenly cry came from under the sheet as Dr Horton delivered the baby. He snipped the cord and wrapped it in a fresh towel.

“Congratulations Lady DeVere, Sir Richard you have a girl and what a beauty she is” he smiled

“Is she okay” Audrey asked exhausted.

Dr Norton nodded “She’s fine, a very strong and healthy little girl”

Walking to the side of the bed he placed the baby in Audrey’s arms. She held the baby against her chest, she couldn’t believe she was holding her daughter finally and was overwhelmed by the love she felt.

"She’s so beautiful," she breathed

"Oh, Richard." Audrey said, turning toward him where he sat next to her on the bed.

Richard couldn’t speak he was staring at his daughter, finally he moved his eyes to Audrey’s.

"Audrey I...I’m so proud of you darling." he said, "You were amazing I can’t believe it" he said beginning to cry, the weight of his emotions catching him off guard.

Cradling their daughter in one arm Audrey raised the other one to wipe the tears from his face.

“I love you darling” she whispered 

Richard gazed in her eyes for a second “I love you to Audrey” he said before kissing her gently then looking down again at their daughter.

"She looks like you," he said as he reached out a finger to stroke his daughters cheek. His daughter, he couldn’t believe he was a father and that this perfect little girl was theirs.

“Do you think so? She has your hair darling” she said stroking the whisky locks of dark brown hair on the baby’s head. As she did the baby opened her eyes revealing a deep shade of blue.

Richard gasped “Look at those beautiful blue eyes, Just like her mother’s”

“What are we going to call her, do you think the name we picked suits her?” Audrey asked 

He nodded “I think it suits her perfectly.”

“Amelia Maria DeVere, would you like to hold her darling?” Audrey said 

He wanted to hold his daughter so very much but he was frightened, what if he dropped her. He’d never held a baby before.

“I don’t know how” he whispered.

Audrey smiled “Here hold out your arms”

Holding his arms out ready to take Amelia, Richard held his breath as Audrey placed her in his arms. She was so tiny he was worried to hold her to tight, but he soon got used the weight in his arms and even began to rock his arms when Amelia started to whimper a little.

She settled down immediately giving Richard more confidence. “Hello Amelia...I’m your daddy and I love you very much” he whispered to her.

Audrey who had managed to hold on to her emotions so far couldn’t stop the tears of happiness that flowed down her cheeks as she witnessed the sight of Richard holding their child.

 


	19. Parents

An hour later Dr Horton had left the new parents alone with strict instructions for Audrey to rest for the next couple of days to allow her body to recover.

Still holding Amelia Audrey turned to Richard “Darling will you go and get Marjory I want her to meet Amelia.”

He nodded kissing her cheek before rising from the bed “Of course, shall I fetch Brabinger too?”

“Yes thank you, oh and Richard you’d better try and get hold of your mother.”

He nodded shutting the door behind him and going in search of Marjory and Brabinger. He found them in the drawing room.

“There you both are Audrey would like you both to go and see the baby”

Marjory jumped up heading for the door “Oh golly how exciting come on Brabinger” she said taking hold of Brabingers forearm as she passed him.

Brabinger tapped Marjory’s hand “You go Miss Frobisher I will follow in a moment” when she had left brabinger approached Richard.

“I hope you don’t mind Sir but I took the liberty of telephoning Mrs Polouvicka, she will be here early tomorrow but she would like you to phone her at this number when you have a moment” he said handing Richard the number.

Richard smiled patting him on the back “Thank you brabinger what would we do without you? Now of you go and meet the newest DeVere”

 

The second the phone rang Maria picked it up knowing it would be her son on the other end.

“Bedrich what happened is Audrey alright? the baby? What is happening?”

Richard chuckled at his mother quick succession of questions “Audrey and the baby are both fine mother, it’s a little girl and she’s absolutely perfect.”

“Oh I’m so happy, have you got a name for her yet?”

“We have but I’ll tell you tomorrow when you’re home and bring Henry with you. I’ve got to go mother see you tomorrow” he said quickly putting the phone down not giving her a chance to reply.

On his way back upstairs he passed Marjory on her way down “I’ll be off now Richard I have to meet someone but let me know if you and Audrey need anything”

Richard kept his suspicions to himself about who Marjory was meeting, he didn’t want anything to mar this happiest of days.

“I will and thank you Marjory for everything” he said placing a kiss on her cheek.

“Oh gosh...well...yes you’re welcome” she replied smiling as she left.

 

When Richard opened the door to the bedroom Audrey was adjusting Amelia in her arms. Walking over to the bed he saw Audrey bring her breast out from her nightgown about to feed their daughter.

For some reason unknown to him Richard felt a little uncomfortable watching. “Oh..um...do you want me to leave?”

Audrey frowned “Of course not, what a funny thing to ask”

“Well I just thought...” he trailed of gesturing to her exposed chest.

“Richard how many times have you seen my breasts? Now stop being silly and come over here.”

Smiling he climbed on the bed leaning back against the headboard and watched as his daughter suckled on her mother’s breast.

“She seems very content there” he whispered brushing his thumb across Amelia’s head.

“Just like her father” Audrey chuckled, grinning Richard placed a kiss to her forehead and then gently kissed Amelia’s cheek.

“Did you speak to your mother?”

“Yes I did she cant wait to meet her first grandchild. I didn’t tell her what we’ve decided to call the baby I thought it would be a nice surprise for her tomorrow.”

“Yes it will, I want to be downstairs tomorrow when she comes home though darling, introduce her to our little Amelia properly”

“Are you sure darling? Dr Horton said you needed to rest I don’t want you to tire yourself out” he said concerned that she would not listen to the doctor and over do it.

“I’ll be fine Richard it will only be for a little while anyway”

Amelia’s lips left her mother’s breast indicating she was full, smiling down at her daughter Audrey was about to lift her to her shoulder to wind the little girl when she decided now was the perfect time to increase her husbands confidence with their new daughter.

“Darling I need to use the bathroom will you take Amelia and wind her for me.” She asked depositing Amelia carefully into Richard’s arms.

Although Richard had read all the books and knew how to wind a baby he was still nervous.

 “What if I make a mistake?” 

 “Richard you won’t make a mistake, now go on” she said rising gingerly from the bed and making her way to the bathroom.

Richard positioned Amelia on his shoulder with one hand supporting her body and the other gently resting on her back. She was so tiny that he was afraid of hurting her but after a few minutes he had gained enough confidence to walk around the room swaying gently.

When Audrey returned from the bathroom she found her husband cradling their daughter on his shoulder singing gently to her. 

She came up beside him and put her arm around his waist “You’re a natural darling, look she’s fallen asleep. Why don’t you put her in her crib then come to bed” 

“Alright darling, you must be exhausted” he whispered not wanting to wake Amelia.

“Yes I am but I’m also very happy. I have a wonderful husband and now a beautiful daughter.”

“I adore you Audrey, you and Amelia are the best things that have ever happened to me.” 

Audrey leaned forward and kissed him gently, pulling back they both look down at their daughter between them cradled in her fathers arms. Yes Audrey thought to herself this was the happiest of days.

 


	20. Bonding

When Maria and Henry walked into the drawing room the next morning they found Audrey sitting on the settee. Maria bent to kiss Audrey’s cheek “Audrey what are you doing out of bed? You should be resting my dear”

“I’m perfectly fine Maria but don’t worry I shall rest later your son will see to that”

“Where is Bedrich?” Maria asked sitting down next to Henry on the opposite settee.

“He’s just gone to fetch A…the baby” Audrey said just managing to stop herself from revealing the baby’s name to soon.

At that moment richard walked through the open door with Amelia in his arms. Seeing his mother and Henry he smiled. Maria stood excited to see her granddaughter.

“Mother I’d like to introduce you to your first grandchild, Amelia Maria DeVere”

“Maria? Oh Bedrich, Audrey, I’m lost for words” she said peering down at Amelia.

“That’s a first” Richard mumbled but Maria heard him and tapped his arm lightly not wanting to disturb the sleeping baby in his arms.

Henry had also come to take a look at the new baby and was surprised when Richard held the little girl out to him.

“Henry would you like to hold her?”

“Oh I’ve never held a baby before” He said nervously.

Richard chuckled “Neither had I until yesterday. Come on you need to practice…Grandpa” 

When Henry heard Richard call him Grandpa he couldn’t stop the tears that appeared in his eyes. Richard instructed Henry how to hold his arms then carefully passed Amelia to him.

Standing next to Henry Richard stroked a finger across daughters cheek “I think she likes you Henry”

Henry smiled down at the little girl in his arms and felt great happiness to be a part of this lovely family.

 

An hour later and Audrey was back in bed resting while Amelia had a nap. If she was honest this morning had tired her out more than she realised not that she would admit that to Richard. 

Opening her eyes she looked over at the crib to see her husband on his knees peering over the side watching Amelia sleep. 

A feeling of complete and utter love for him came over her. Watching him with Amelia was fast becoming one of her favourite things to do.

Quietly rising from the bed she walked behind him and gently placed her hands on his shoulders. Richard jumped slightly, he had been so engrossed in watching Amelia that he hadn’t heard Audrey’s approach.

“I’m sorry darling I didn’t mean to make you jump” she said rubbing his shoulders.

“That’s alright, how are you feeling?” He asked rising to his feet and placing his hands on her arms, his eyes roaming her face checking for signs of tiredness.

“Fine, still a little tired” She cupped his cheek her thumb brushing the dark circle beneath his eye.

“How much sleep have you had in the past few days Richard?”

“Not much, I wanted to be awake in case you needed anything”

Taking his hand she led him over to the bed “Come and lay down with me darling Amelia will be alright for a while and you need your rest too.” Letting go of his hand she laid down facing him then patted his side of the bed.

Richard kicked of his shoes then laid down next to Audrey his arm slid across her waist to rest against her back. Kissing her gently he closed his eyes and was asleep in minutes.

He awoke half an hour later to the sight of Audrey sitting up next to him breastfeeding Amelia. It was a beautiful sight but as he gazed at his wife and daughter he couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit envious of the closeness mother and daughter already shared.

Audrey look down to her side to find Richard staring at Amelia in her arms. In his eyes she saw the love and fierce protectiveness he already had for their little daughter but she also detected a hint of longing in his gaze. 

She surmised that he was feeling a little left out but she had just the thing that would help him feel more connected to Amelia.Once Amelia had finished her feed Audrey shifted her in her arms and caught Richard’s eye.

“Take your shirt off darling”

Sitting up sharply Richard couldn’t hide the shocked expression on his face “Audrey its far to soon to be thinking of that sort of thing”

“Richard! That is not what I meant. That sort of thing as you put it is at least 6 weeks away”

He shrugged his shoulders “Oh, why do I need to take my shirt of then?”

“I was speaking to Edith a few weeks ago and she told me that skin to skin contact helps fathers bond with their baby”

Richards cast his eyes down to the floor. He should of known she would notice how he was feeling. Her hand touched his cheek raising his eyes to hers.

“I know you feel a little left out with me breastfeeding Amelia, I thought this would help but if you don’t want to its okay”

“No I would like to try” he said taking the hand that was on his cheek and kissing her palm.

He unbuttoned his shirt tossing it to the end of the bed then arranged the pillows against the headboard to lean against while Audrey undressed Amelia down to her nappy.

When Richard was settled against the pillows she handed Amelia to him. With her little head resting over his heart he held her gently in his arms, smiling when her fingers reached out and grasped his chest hair.

Audrey had always loved running her hands through the hair on his chest.

“Just like her mother” he grinned at Audrey 

 

 


End file.
